Lion
by Sherri3555
Summary: Sirius is a lion at heart, but even lions have darkness in their hearts. And if you're a Black, then you have to embrace and show your darkness. Sirius/Regulus. Smut, incest, slash. (A bit of James/Severus because I can.)
1. Big Brother

**EDIT 11/25/15: Whew, this chapters done. God, it was horrible before . . .**

* * *

"You're crazy, woman, crazy! No fucking sane person actually believes in all that shit!"

"Don't you dare say that, you abomination of a son! You are a blood traitor and you don't deserve to live! I should've sold you when you were young!"

"Well you should have! I would never want to live with fucking shitty parents who don't even care about their own children!"

The sound of angry steps coming from the stairs and the slam of the door echoed in the halls. Regulus curled up in a small ball against his bedroom wall, proccessing the fight in his head. He had no choice but to listen to the screaming, even if he did try silencing charms. There was nothing he could do; objecting resulted in punishment for both him and Sirius. He didn't want to hurt Sirius anymore than his parents were.

"I'm sorry Sirius," he whispered in pain. He was not hurt, physically at least. Emotionally, he was rotting like a decomposed apple.

He held tightly a leather book in his hands with all of his might; which contained something special to Regulus.

He slowly and carefully opened it, trying his best rip the fragile sheets of paper. Moving pictures and little cursive words were everywhere on each page, giving Regulus a bit of hope. Singing a song no one could hear, he started flipping through the pages and drowning into the world outside of his home.

 _'I am a lion and I want to be free'_

Regulus peered over a small photograph of him and his brother playing a game together; a muggle game called tag. Sirius made him pinkey swear that they would never tell their parents that they were playing a muggle game, which Regulus found to be surprisingly fun.

' _Tag was a fun game while it lasted,_ ' he had written. ' _Until Sirius told me to stop when Mum was coming over to us._ '

 _'Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?'_

Regulus flipped over a few pages, where Sirius had first ventured off to Hogwarts. The younger sibling had waved goodbye with a smile, not knowing what path his brother would've gone. A photo of him and his brother standing in front of their mother while their father took a photo for memories.

' _Mum gave me a copy of this picture_ ,' the cursive words were sloppier than Regulus recalled. ' _I'm really happy that he's going there. I wish I could go with him but . . ._ ' The entry ended there, which made him want to know what he was thinking. This was about three years ago, which made Regulus forget a lot of things.

He almost forgot the old Sirius. Almost.

 _'Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep'_

"That disgrace of a heir," a rich voice echoed from downstairs. Regulus peered up and pressed his ears against his door, hoping to get some information that perhaps his brother never shared with him. "Walburga, I should really burn him off the tree."

"I really hope this is a phase," she mutters, the sound of a content of liquid being poured. "He's fifteen for Merlin's sake, isn't this the age where they go through unnatural phases?"

"My dear, we know that Sirius has made up his mind. He's been against us ever since he went to Hogwarts! I knew we should've sent him to another school, something proper for purebloods," he complained, the sound of sipping was most likely him drinking something. "Albus has corrupted the dear boy's mind, what a tragedy!"

 _'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be'_

"Well, at least Regulus is well." She chuckles, but it didn't sound like her usual laugh. Just a small chuckle with a hint of sadness in them. ' _I wonder why_ ,' Regulus thinks, ' _does she sound a bit depressed_.'

 **Because he's better than you. He has charm, he has friends and he is brave. He's something you'll never be.**

"Quiet," he whispers, careful not to make a sound.

 _'How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head?'_

"Silly boy should realize this by now. War is brewing and he needs to choose the right side. Dumbledore is spoiling his Gryffindors, as always. Perhaps that's why he's choosing the wrong side, as the other disgusting Gryffindors." Orion made a groggy noise, most likely snorting. His old age was starting to get to him, Regulus noted.

"There's no stopping him," Walburga admitted, the sound of glass being raised of a plate echoed softly. "As much as I hate to admit it, he does have some Black qualities. A Black doesn't easily change their mind from silly words. We need visual proof, and even that takes a bit."

Regulus moved his head away from the wall. He didn't want to hear anything anymore. His stomach felt pain and his chest was more heavier than an anvil.

 **He's the lion, you are not. You are just his duller replacement.**

 _'I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed'_

 **You can't live up to-**

"Shut up!" Regulus glared at his book and heavily slammed his book shut. His hands shakingly reached to his head and tugged his hair a bit, bringing enough pain to make Regulus develop tears. "Shut up!"

 **You aren't him, you'll never be. Die, die, d-**

"Stop! Just shut up, shut up!" His tears were already pouring down but he didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered, no! He just wanted that stupid voice OUT OF HIS HEAD!

 **Die. Die. Die, no one wants a despicab-**

"SHUT UP!" he screams, throwing the book far away from him. The voice trailed away and he was left in silence, leaving brutal marks on his cheek from scratching his face in frustration.

"Get out," he whispers, choking back the sobbing noises he desired to make.

 _'I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed_  
 _Cause I am a lion and you are dead'_

Wiping his tears he never should've shed in the first place, he closed his eyes and drifted to his dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sirius hated it when Regulus cried. It wasn't because he was annoying, because he honestly wasn't. It wasn't because he never knew how to handle it, because he sort of did. Well, sort of. It was because his brother made Sirius felt down, like a low-life pest. Whenever he cried, Sirius would always have a pain in his chest he can't ignore nor escape.

"Damn you," he whispers to himself, quietly opening his door and tip-toeing to Regulus's room. "Why do you have to make me feel guilty?"

Sirius walks over to the corner Regulus was curled up in, softly moving his ebony hair out the way to see the delicate face. "Perfect," he smiled. Slowly, he picked up Regulus bridal style, careful not to wake the younger one up. He walks over to Regulus's bed, which was covered by the curtains. When Sirius opened up the curtains, he was surprised to see books scattered around the place. Looks like Regulus has been doing some late night reading.

"Wow Reggie, never knew you were a bookworm. Bet you and Moony would get along well," he joked, setting the Slytherin down on the bed and covering him in a thin blanket.

Turning around to leave the room, Sirius noticed something.

A leather book, which was open, was laying on the floor as if thrown away. ' _I wonder what could be in there_ ,' Sirius thought. Perhaps it was okay to peek into Regulus's stuff, just in case. Wait a minute . . .

Sirius's eyes widen. ' _W-What if this stuff is filled with—no Sirius, let's not make assumptions. But just to be sure . . ._ ' Slowly, he kneels down and takes a look at the book.

A still picture of him, Regulus and his "parents" was what caught his eye. "'Sirius was hard to manage today, so excited to go to Hogwarts and everything. I admire that quality of him, although Mum almost had a fit.'"

Sirius flipped to the next page, which was full of writing.

' _September has finally reached, and Sirius is pratically jumping around like a maniac. He's really having a good time. I'm happy for him, really._

 _I just wish he wouldn't be so distant, is that a selfish of me? I guess so, heh._

 _I wish Mum would understand that Sirius isn't going to be like everyone else in the family. He's a total Gryffindor, a lion at heart for sure. Slytherin seems to be the last thing Sirius would need, or want._ ' The rest was ripped out, as if of frustration.

Silence hooked onto the air and Sirius stayed frozen like ice. "No worries Reggie," he finally spoken, although it was soft and quiet. "I'll make sure we both are going to escape together."

Turning off the lights, Sirius said one more thing before closing the door. "I promise you with my life."

* * *

 **Well, this chapter's editing is done. Just 6 more after this one (although I'll be done with all of them by the time this is posted.)**

— **Sherri3555**


	2. Going Crazy

**(Update 11/25/15: Thank god I'm updating this. The original one was horrifying.**

* * *

Sirius losing his mind, completely.

The Marauders were just chilling in the dining hall for breakfast, just like any normal day. The Gryffindors were chowing down and making a ruckus, the Hufflepuffs were eating a bit nicer and talking, the Ravenclaws were mostly eating small bites and making small talk if the weren't reading (although the conversation is most likely about school) and the Slytherins were quiet and eating politely, only occasionally saying something (probably gossiping). It was as normal as it could get, right?

Nope, not at all.

James and Lily were doing all the things love-birds do, Peter was eating his food like he hasn't eaten in years (although this isn't the first time) and Remus was enjoying a book. Sirius tried to convince him that Quidditch was better than books, but Remus just went to another lecture about knowlege. How he was not in Ravenclaw still remained mysterious.

 _But_ , Sirius wouldn't have it any other way. Remus is pratically the reason they aren't getting T's in all of their classes.

Curious and bored, Sirius tilted his ears to overhear a conversation with Lily and James.

"-hope that you aren't going to be busy on Friday. I could try to sneak you in the Astronomy Tower, my friend is a prefect. She'll be able to cover us, I'm sure."

"I don't think I'll be too busy, although I'm going to have to ask Sirius about it. We were going to pull off quite the prank and everything, so . . ."

Sirius glanced at Lily and made a face. The girl honestly made him want to puke, but being the wingman, he didn't say anything and acted neutral around her.

' _Mudblood bitch needs to shut up sometimes_ ,' he thought, before realizing what he was thinking. ' _W-What was that? Did I just- no. No, that's just a silly thought. Of couse I couldn't have done that, I'm Sirius Black, the blood traitor! I'm not some fucking pure-blood kiss up._ '

' _Why the hell did that happen?_ ' he thinks to himself, before glancing at James.

James looked slightly irritated, which was kind of ironic considering his precious Lily was right in front of him. ' _Strange, that muggle-lover loves that mudblood scum- What is wrong with me_?' Sirius couldn't explain why he was thinking like this. Especially to James, Sirius's partner in mischeif! Sirius slowly closed his eyes and slammed his head onto the table, resulting to a quite loud clatter of the cups and plates.

People stared at him, but Sirius didn't really care. What the fuck was happening to him?

* * *

 _"Black, Sirius!"_

 _Sirius walked slowly towards the chair and put the Sorting Hat on. It was tacky, that's for sure. Nothing compared to the elegant robes and clothing he owned._

 _"Hmm, very cunning and sly. But . . . do you not want to be in Slytherin? Strange, strange. I've never heard of this before, especially from a Black. Well, why not Slytherin? You'd make a great addition."_

 _Sirius gulped. His tongue felt so twisted and beads of sweat were running down his forehead. Thankfully, he was way too pale to turn even paler. "I'm never gonna follow the traditions like my parents do."_

 _"Really? Do tell, do tell . . . well, then I'll have to settle with . . . GRYFFINDOR!"_

 _The Gryffindor students cheered while the Slytherins sneered and whispered to each other. Maybe they were too, shocked. Or maybe because they were thinking that he was going to be a typical rebel and a Gryffindor "scum." Hah! As if they knew anything about being one. Sirius felt free, like something inside his chest unleashed upon him. (Cheesy but it's not like you know)_

 _"Gryffindor." Sirius liked the way it felt on his tongue. The house of the lions, the brave warriors._

 _Defying his family was already being brave, Sirius wondered what else he could do. Perhaps Gryffindor was going to give him things Slytherin would never give him, starting with his new friends._

 _Sirius sat down with the Gryffidors, waiting for his friends to be sorted. And he had the biggest smile on his face._

* * *

Sirius had to put on his act, even if he wasn't feeling that good. As long as he doesn't show it, it was alright. He'll worry about himself later. He started to breath heavier, which pretty much defied everything he wanted to do.

Why was he over-reacting? It was just a stupid thought, nothing to worry about! Not at all!

He glanced over one more time at Evans and muttered,"Mudblood."

So much for it being nothing at all.

He turned his attention to his brother. Regulus sat emotionless while he listened to a conversation, faking interest. For some reason, Sirius had a horrible feeling whenever he glanced at him. It was like he just wanted to head over to the Slytherin table and drag his brother away from those snakes. Perhaps it was because Sirius wanted to have his brother with him, away from the future (or current for some) Death Eaters.

The feeling gave a pain in his chest, which sent a shiver to his spine. How would you describe it, Sirius didn't know. But it hurted a bit, and he felt tense and under pressure.

Whatever it was, Sirius wanted to keep Regulus to himself.

Regulus usually avoided him, not that he minded much. Sirius would usually do the same, and would avoid being involved in anything regarding his brother (which wasn't hard considering they were in different years). But now, it irked him a lot.

Remus glanced at Sirius with worry. "Sirius?" he asked concerned. "You look like you're deep in thought. Is there something you're worring about?"

Sirius blinked his eyes for a couple of seconds before throwing on a fake smile. Not that Remus was fooled.

"N-no. I'm cool, mate. Now, I'm pretty sure my thoughts are less important right now. I think James pissed Lily off because she's storming off right now!"

"Alright, if you say so bu- wait, she's what?"

Remus and Sirius looked quickly at James. He looked blank and deep in his own world of thoughts. His hazel eyes were darker, meaning he was deeply thinking.

"I wonder what must be so important in his mind right now to ignore Lily."

"I think we should be worried about his condition. He ignoring that fucking mudblood, that prat must not be himself today."

Remus looked at Sirius in shock of his words. "Did you just say the 'M' word?! Sirius, I think you need to lie down soon. I never heard you say something so cruel!"

Sirius was in shock too. He also was itching to just snort and continue saying such things. Why was he acting like this? All snotty and . . . pure. The purity was getting to his head.

 _'Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop! I'm going insane! Oh no, I'm gonna be a pureblood freak! Fucking shit!'_

"Oh god. Ugh, yeah. Later though, we need to have James back into James before it's too late."

* * *

James must be a horrible person.

He loved chasing girls, especially Lily. But when he actually got her, well, it felt quite dull. She loved him but she wasn't the one for him.

She was smart and always lectures him, she never fully listens to James unless it was about classes and she seemed to have give in too easily, even though he been chasing her for years. All James did was ask her out and she accepted. No bitterness, no snarky remarks, nothing of the sort.

That made James feel a bit bored.

James was not cruel and he really tried not to be, but he likes stubborn chicks and those who love being chased. Lily deserved better than him, one who actually loved her. He loved her more like a friend, honestly. There were just some things she didn't have.

That red hair was beautiful, but James honestly prefer a different color. Maybe a dark brown or something?

Those emeral green eyes were glorious as well, but . . . James kinda winces whenever Lily looks straight into his eyes. Bright, for sure.

Then there is her personality. It use to be perfect; stubborn, smart and shy-like. What happened to that though? Now she was more bolder, less stubborn too. She was still smart though, but now she was like a second Remus; always wanting him to finish work and stuff.

"I don't want you to fail," she had said. "This is for your own good, love."

Don't get him wrong, he loved Lily. But everyone knows that some people just aren't for them and they start to think about it.

"James? Are you alright? You're deep in thought!"

James turns shocked, blushing really red. "N-nothing! Um, look, I h-have to-"

"Are you even listening?"

"Um, well, I-"

"Save it. I was literally talking over here and all you do is stare into space?!"

"No, Lily, you got it all wrong!"

She sighed. "Okay, I know you must be unfocused due to our tests and such but at least fake having an interest of what I'm saying. Look, I gotta go. We'll talk after your Quidditch practice, okay?"

"Y-yeah." James didn't feel very intrested in talking at all. In fact, he felt like doing nothing. He didn't even want to play Quidditch!

She walked away without another word. James sighed in relief. He felt like whenever he talks to her about romance and such, he'd suffocate to death. It was weird, considering he loved chasing her and how she was so cute.

Wait a minute, they had tests today!?

(Classic James. XD)

"Oi mate, never seen you piss off Lily since you 'accidently' kissed her cheek in public. You alright?" Sirius asked, concern and worry in his voice.

 **A taunting nightmare, since you can't even touch him in that way.**

 _'W-What?'_

 **Poor James, doesn't know what he wants and when. Such a pity, really.**

 _'The hell are you- I'm hearing voices now. I must be going mad! No wonder Lily and I aren't like before, I'm just going bloody mad!'_

 **My my, language James. You aren't going mad, well you are. Just not insanely mad for Lily.**

 _'What the bloody hell are you talking about? I am too mad about her, she's my life!'_

 **You sure aren't all too mad with her, but about** _ **him**_ _._ **Severus Snape, his name was? He's quite the beauty, isn't he? Lovely pale skin, pretty eyes and that blush when he's embarrassed! You've been mad about him for years!**

 _'Not even close! That greasy git might as well kill himself!'_

"-ames. James. Hey, you're back from dreamland!"

Remus smiled in annoyance. "Don't tease him, Sirius. You had the same look not too long ago, you know?"

James smirked. "What look may that be, Moony? Is it my dreamy look when a lovely woman passes by?"

"James!" Remus exclaimed. It was always fun to act all seductive to ladies when Remus was around, only to get scowled and then tease the werewolf about not having a girlfriend.

"Correct. So James, do you have a crush on Severus?"

James turned red in embbarrassment. W-Where were they even going with this conversation?

"I take that as a yes."

"You like that greasy snake? Honestly, aren't you dating Lily?"

James looked anywhere but those two, blushing even more redder. "N-no way! I do not like a Death Eater! The day I do is the day Sirius starts thinking about purity and dating his brother!"

"You have no idea," Sirius automatically said before he covered his mouth with his hands. James and Remus were shocked at his words. James was shocked because he couldn't think what was weirder — Sirius was dating Regulus or he was actually thinking about purity!

"You're dating your brother?" James asked in surprise. Sirius blushed redder than James did, backing away a bit in shock.

"Bloody hell no! I meant the purity thing, you know?"

"He said mudblood earlier," Remus added. Sirius glared at him, obviously wanting that to be unknown by James.

"To who?"

"Li-" Remus didn't finish because Sirius covered his mouth before he could finish, but James knew what who it was anyways.

"W-WHAT!?"

"I'm so so so sorry James!" Sirius backed up a bit, with Remus copying him as well. When James was angry, he was like the next He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

"You literally called her a- a-" James couldn't even finish his sentence.

James felt a bit guilty now, not because he was mad at Sirius. Because he didn't really care. There was no real angerness or the feeling of something ripping him apart. Nothing.

James sighed and took a sip of water. "Sirius is thinking like his parents and I pissed off Lily by ignoring her. Think we just broke into some intergalactic dimension."

Sirius nodded along, suddenly interested to find out what was happening. Remus, in the mean time, just sighed at their weirdness and picked up his book.

' _I guess we're just being crazy_.'

* * *

 **Phew. 2 down, 5 more to tackle.**

— **Sherri3555**


	3. Potion Problems

**Edit 11/25/15: Hey. Yep, four more to edit. Heh, this chapter got a only a small makeover.**

* * *

Regulus departed from his fellow Slytherin classmates during free period. He wanted to go to the library, but his legs dragged him into different directions.

' _I wonder what He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named does to his followers_.' Regulus was terrified, maybe even worried. Yes, worried about joining. He wanted to at first, but Sirius changed his mind. Now he is uncertain of what kind of path will he pick. He was just a slimy snake that followed his master's order, as Sirius would possibly state about his brother. After all, what value was he to Sirius?

He wasn't sure where he was heading. The paths just kept changing and he went into even more unfamiliar halls. He probably was nowhere near the library now. "Great, lost already. This day is just getting better and better," he hissed annoyed.

He felt something tingle quite disturbingly, like something dangerous was coming up or something. Just before he heard a fit of giggles. ' _Creepy_ ,' he thought. ' _Who would just be giggling creepily here, especially if no one's here?_ '

Regulus slided quietly towards the wall, sneaking closer to get a peek of where the giggling was coming from. The sight he saw almost made him hurl. Lily Evans, the Gryffindor know-it-all and one of the prettiest girls in school (although she was okay in Regulus's opinion), was holding a small viel with a pink fluid in it. It glowed harshly and bubbled dangerously, as if ready to pop any moment now. It made him nauseous at the looks, and Regulus didn't even want to know the taste.

Was that what he think it was?

An illegal love potion? How could she sneak one in? Maybe it was because Evans was a genius in potions and perhaps she could've made it herself. Damn that Slughorn, blinded just because of his star pupil flattered his stupid ego.

Back on before, Regulus noticed that Hogwart had terrible potion problems. Sneaking in potions, creating difficult banned potions and sneaking in love potions in drinks and food. Hogwart may be safe, but not so much from it's students.

"I hope Dumbledore allows me to use it soon," she whispers softly to herself. "I can't wait to use this for my own good!"

Lily turned around, as looking for someone. She carefully slipped the veil in her pocket and looked around in caution. Regulus tried his best not to make a sound and slowly started scooting away so he could run when not in hearing range.

Regulus sighed in relief. He started walking away when he bumped into something and collided with the floor. "Ow!"

Lily stood in front of him, with her arms crossed and sneering at him. "Didn't your mother tell you to not eavesdrop, you pathetic snake?"

Lily grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. Regulus cursed for being shorter then others.

Regulus kicked her first, right on the arm, only to be thrown against the wall.

"Hah, brother of Sirius? You're weaker than Pettigrew!" She punched him on the arm. Regulus hissed in pain before trying to punch back, and unfortunately she blocked him.

She gave him another punch, this time in the chest. He choked and felt her hands wrap around his neck. The air tensed up, or perhaps that was his lungs.

He tried to remove the hands on his throat, but she just choked him harder. He was having a fit of coughing and he felt an iron taste in his mouth. Tears formed up and he mustered up all of his strength to kich her in the stomach. It wasn't strong enough to hurt her greatly, but she did release and drop him. However, he was gasping for breath to protect himself from what happened next. She placed one foot on his chest and pressed down, clearly trying to choke him again. She kneeled down and started punching him, giving him many bruises and drawing blood. Finally, after what felt like years, she stopped at a certain voice ringing down the halls. She covered his mouth, glaring at him and not removing her foot. Regulus was breathing heavy, but quietly tried to shut up.

"Haha, James! She's totally gonna love you after that, not!"

"Shut up, she'll love it! I mean, pranking the teachers after giving her a P?"

" _Rrrrright_."

"Shit," she muttered. She removed her hand from Regulus's mouth, only so she could escape from them.

Regulus winced as he sat up, with bruises and possibly broken bones. Ignoring the pain, he got up and started walking away away from these halls.

"You must be joking if she- hey, isn't that Regulus?" Remus's joking tone turned to a concern one quickly. Sirius's silver eyes glanced sideways and widened at the sight. Regulus had blood dripping from his neck, bruises on his cheek and seemed half-conscience.

Regulus cursed to himself and faced away, trying to run. Unfortunately, Evans did a number on him and he felt a burning pain from his legs. They must've been numb when she started to choke him.

"What the hell happened to you!? You're all beat up and- Is that fucking blood!? Regulus, we have to get you to the hospital wing right now!" Sirius was worried about him?

"I'm fine," he spat coldly, "although it's not like you really care, jerk."

Sirius glared. "You're hurt, so don't be like those bastards!"

Regulus winced in pain when Sirius placed his firm hand on Regulus's shoulder. "I'm alright!"

Biting his lips to conceal his pain, Regulus gathered what energy he had left and ran off.

* * *

 **Yay, four more chapters to edit!**

— **Sherri3555**


	4. Pranks and Thoughts

**Edit 11/25/15: I removed the song since it didn't really fit with the chapter. Otherwise, nothing too major.**

* * *

Severus entered his common room and sighed in relief. No one was there, which was good for him. The two immature and heroic pranksters pranked him, yet again.

Although, this time, it was more of a big "we're pranking the whole school, including the teachers and Dumbledore" kind of prank.

They inserted something in the pumpkin soup and it exploded during dinner that night. Everybody jumped in surprise and screamed at their hair. Severus was able to get out before anyone could notice that it was him. He looked terrible.

He hoped that it was temporary, or else he was gonna be the laughing-stock of the school. As if he wasn't already, of course.

Blond hair. He had fucking blond hair that was silky and made him look more like a girl. Out of all the people in the dining hall, it had to be him!?

"Ugh!" He entered his room and preformed a locking charm and silencing charm on his curtains, which left him alone in the small area mostly taken over by his bed.

He looked in the mirror for a better look. He was not his usual self, that was certain.

He had silky, straight blond hair that reached to his hips, longer then even Lily's. He had forgotten her, left her alone. It was a mature thing, since you always had to move on. Lily would probably want that, to be alone with her new boyfriends, James Potter. Perfect Quidditch Seeker, great leader and a noble Gryffindor. To think that Severus used to look up to him and admire him.

Potter was part of a powerful family, rich and always having his way. Severus was part of the Prince family, but is left with his Muggle father that would always abuse him and drink everyday.

A snake and a lion had nothing in common, and yet they have everything in common. Severus found it fascinating how they both hated each other, but didn't really have something to hate about.

Sure, most Slytherins were Death Eaters. But _most_ Slytherins were Death Eaters.

What about the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Death Eaters?

Not every snake is just venom and cunningness.

He ran over to his mirror and sighed. At least it was only his hair.

He tried to brush the strands of hair that seemed to cover his face, but they just fell back in place. He huffed and pouts. He quickly went over to his nightstand and looked on the top drawer.

Bobby pins were in there, still behind the plastic wrapping that covered it. Bellatrix gave it to him for Christmas as a joke. Luckily for him, her real gift was a book of ancient potion theories made by the Black family.

He simply putted them on and looked at himself. Well, he looked slightly better.

"Ooh, you look so pretty! Who exactly are you though?" Severus turned around to see a smiling Andromeda and a confident-looking Narcissa.

Severus groaned. "Why exactly are you two here?"

Narcissa's hair was a light shade of lilac, all curly and in a long braid. Her appearence was still the same, despite that. Andromeda's was firey orange, all spiky and tomboyish-looking. It was also short, neck length to be exact. Her appearence also didn't have much of a change, unless you count those almost-white eyes that make her look very creepy. They seem to have a pink tint, or perhaps that was Sev being deluional.

"Lucius," Andromeda smiled. "He's my future-ex-cousin after all."

Narcissa smirked that famous Black smirk, which made Severus more nervous. "Well, well. Considering our location, you're Severus! You look so cute! Hehe, hope that this prank lasts long, cause I'm totally gonna get you a date! Ooh, wonder how long it'll be before you start doing it in bed."

Narcissa giggled while Andromeda rolled her eyes. Severus, on the other hand, was glowing red and flustered.

"Good luck getting a guy to date me, once they know that it's just a 'slimy snake. And they're gonna be surprised,'" he scowled in disgust.

"Aww Severus, don't say that!" He scoffed and crossed his arms, flopping himself on the bed and reaching for his 5th year potions book.

There was nothing there to teach him, since he knew all of it during 3rd year. He soon tried to advance towards failed potion. However, they were failed and abandoned for a reason.

"Once they know that you're some blond chick, they'll fall for you immediatly," Andromeda teased. It was widely known that Andromeda was a blood-traitor, but she was still like a big sister to them all. They didn't reject her, but there was the occasional insults and such.

"Shut up. And I rather not have love-sick idiots falling and trying to win me as if I'm a trophy. And even so, they are not gonna like the fact that I'm a bloody male! If they are expecting to get an heir, they must be going bonkers."

Narcissa and Andromeda shared a glance at each other before smiling evilly.

"Sorry Sev, but we can't have you be a virgin forever!" Severus gulped and ran out of the room with the two girls easily catching up to him.

"Like bloody hell I'm gonna let you do anything to me!"

* * *

Regulus sat on his bed as he tended his bruises that Lily gave him. They weren't so major to him, since he's seen far worse. Mostly at home, if he disobeyed anything his parents ask, no, orders him to do.

"Fuck!" Regulus searched through his pouch and found that there were no more bandages to help cover his wounds.

Whatever happens, he refused to be helpless and having to depend on others.

It was a Black flaw, that even Sirius had himself. Sirius. That name always made Regulus shiver, since he always acted like he didn't expect Sirius to actually want to talk to him _willingly_. That, and the fact that Regulus was suppose to hate him.

He was a Gryffindor, a blood-traitor and a bully. What was there not to hate?

Regulus scoffed. Well, Sirius pratically fucked almost all the girls in his year and even a few older then him. He was a Quiddich star like his mate, a pure-blood and heir(?) of a powerful family and obviously a hero.

Not to mention attractive, given the looks of their family. Never an unnattractive person that died without some people chasing after them.

Until Regulus was born. He was attractive, yes, but not compared to his brother.

Regulus was just some tool in case Sirius failed to be the pure-blood heir their family expects. Unfortunately for Regulus, Sirius did fail to be that heir. This caused Orion and Walburga to be harder on him, even giving Crucio here and there to make him work harder.

People said that kids shouldn't be afraid of their parents. That is false, in Regulus's case.

However, Regulus didn't tell anyone this. He didn't care for sympathy, and as long as he behaved, he'd be okay.

He remembered something Muggles would consider to do if they dealt with very serious problems they can never handle. Suicide, Regulus believed they call it.

"Suicide." The word naturally sent a shiver in his spine. It was a method that killed you because you wanted to die.

However, Regulus found this stupid. What was the use of dying if it was something he could think of a more better solution for it? He considered another method, and even tried it before. Cutting.

It hurted. That was all Regulus had to say. Perhaps it was just because he didn't do it properly, or perhaps because it was something he was never meant to do. It was suppose to feel relaxing for some people, but it only felt like his arm was burning to Regulus.

Regulus rubbed his arms and touched the scars, making him wince. He only had three scars, but it burned and hurted like fucking hell!

Regulus stood up, rubbing the back of his shoulder. It hurted to be released by the comfort of the soft bed he slept on but he had to eat something.

He glanced at the clock. "8:00," he read aloud. Only thirty minutes until dinner was over.

He started walking out when he saw the common room. A few students were already there, all of them freaking out or laughing at each other.

He reconized Narcissa, with her giggling along with who he assumed was Andromeda.

"C-Cissy, what the bloody hell is up with your hair? You too, Andromeda!" Said girl winced at her full name. Regulus knew that she hated her full name because it sounded too formal and prefered the nickname they all gave her.

"Pfff . . . Hahaa! You should've been there Reggie! The Siri and his mates succeeded yet again! They dropped something into our food and then bang! Our hair all changed to all sorts of colors and even our eyes! Look, they turned mines into pink!" Andromeda rambled, pointing at her eyes that were indeed pink. A baby shade pink that almost made her looks like she had white eyes, which he found creepy.

' _Sounds like I'm lucky to have skipped_ ,' he thought. ' _Siri . . ._ '

Regulus gave them a fake smile, then walked off. His stomach was growling and he needed some food, especially if he's gonna need the energy for long-period spells.

* * *

Regulus plopped himself on his bed after his usual shower. It was night, so his roommates were dead asleep after a long day of classes. However, it was unknown why Regulus wasn't asleep as well.

' _How am I still awake? It's almost 12 am . . . perhaps I had too much sugar, or maybe there's something I'm worried about. What could possible worry me at this hour though?_ ' Regulus thought. It was not normal to be staying up late, especially if it was a school night. Regulus wanted to sleep, escaping all of his troubles and his worries. However, he also wanted to walk out of the dormitary and take a nice walk around Hogwart.

' _I can't walk out of the school. Filch will catch me for sure, and I may make too much noises! Gods, wish I had the nerves like Sirius. He could easily walk out of the school and do whatever he pleases. W-wait, why am I thi-thinking of him? No . . . NO . . . Discusting blood-traitor that should know his damn place!_ ' Regulus roughly rolled to face the other side of his bed, clutching his head and mumbling.

Regulus didn't feel tired, nor did he feel awake. He just wanted to lay there, still as a corpse. His eyes were closed now, but he knew that they weren't gonna allow him to sleep.

He was just thinking. Thinking . . . how powerful a mind can be, compared to everything else. The mind thinks that the world will always be in peace and that everything will be just butterflies and happiness. It was sickening to Regulus, how people actually thought that the world was just gonna be all peaceful and that everyone gets a good ending in the end.

However, that was just a stupid fairytale that nobody would contribue into.

Regulus knew how Sirius would always try to figure through his lies, but Regulus knew better. He kept a glassy look in his eyes everyday, like a habit. No one could find the truth within the barriers of lies. Decieving was something Regulus specialized in.

He shows frustration everytime he sees Siri, but he means good.

He shows rudeness to muggle-borns, but he means respect.

He shows kindness to fellow Slytherins, but he means cruelty.

He shows affection to his parents, but he means hatred.

He would occasionally try to cry his problems away, but it was not escaping them. His problems always come back, like playing with rubber. Yes, it was stupid of him to follow his parents' ruling, but it was the only thing he had left of a family. Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix were not out of school yet, but if he were to move with them, he'd ruin the mood with their husbands. (It wasn't hard for him to know who'll they'll marry. Well, he thought that Bellatrix would've been single, but he wouldn't dare live with her!)

Sirius . . . Regulus knew that his fellow brother was already out of his reach. It was like a red flag to everyone.

If Regulus could change his fate . . . he'd like to be in Ravenclaw. He was a coward, for certain, so Gryffindor was not an option. Hufflepuff, well, Regulus didn't have much potential of being in their house.

He was smart, decently. So, it was a perfect match for him. He never had anything against them, unlike Gryffindor. (Ahem, *cough*Marauders*cough*)

He sighed. He knew that he was acting like an idiot, a dark person who had dark thoughts. Really not Regulus's style. And so he slept into the endless voids of dreams, escaping his worries.

But alas, he'll wake up in the morning from his wonderful sleep and perish the years he has to suffer.

* * *

 **Hope it's alright.**

 **BTW, I lied. I removed a majority of this chapter since I didn't want to go full-on emo.**

— **Sherri3555**


	5. Dirty Dreams

**Edit 11/25/15: So this wasn't too bad, so nothing so badly done was here.**

* * *

(Warning: Rated M Scene! [Yes, right off the bat.])

Regulus moaned as Sirius slowly started to unbutton his shirt while sucking on his neck. "S-Sirius!" he moaned in pleasure, in such a wonderful way that made Sirius tingle.

And made him even harder then he was before, if it was possible.

'This is wrong,' he thought. 'Yet, it feels so right at the same time!' Sirius finally broke away from his neck, only to be surprised as Regulus kissed him hard.

Immedietly, Regulus opened his mouth, granting Sirius permission to snog his brains out.

Sirius's tongue slithered into his mouth, exploring while being tangled with his brother's tongue. He tasted a like blue Jolly Ranchers, the blue-raspberry flavor of a muggle candy he use to buy before his parents confiscated them. It made Sirius wonder why he tasted like that, all sweet and yummy. You can't possibly taste like something without eating it a lot. Whatever the reason was, Sirius never snogged anyone that was like Regulus.

(How you can eat so much sweets and not be the world's first, second and third best detective ever, I don't know.)

Sirius and Regulus seperated, both heavily panting and blushing madly. They both paused while still panting, until Regulus made a move. Regulus removed his hands from the bed and onto Sirius's member, which was poking through the fabric of his jeans. Sirius moaned as Regulus unzipped it and started licking near the base of his cock. His hot wet tongue felt way better then any of the girls Sirius ever fucked.

"Aw c'mon Sirius. It's like you're still a virgin!" Regulus smirked and started sucking on the tip, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Sirius moaned as waves of pleasuire came to him. Getting a blowjob never felt this great before!

"T-that's because," he paused to moan more. "You're really g-good at these for a v-virgin!" Another moan.

Regulus paused and raised his head to look at Sirius. "Well, I've messed around a bit in the past, you know. Don't think of me as some delicate princess, cause I can easily be repaired. Just think about it, me fingering myself while moaning your name. Smooth skin revealed, me hard and ready to come, and you watching me stick a dildo up my delicious ass. Merlin, you are a pervert!"

Sirius smirked as Regulus stared at his hard dick, that was sticking up more then it was before.

"Gee, I guess I'll just start pumping it up, mmh?" Sirius didn't get what that means until Regulus started to firmly suck it whole, near the base. Regulus had his fingers keeping strands of hair behing his ear, keeping it from getting to his face. "Mmmh."

Sirius felt heat rushing down and he realised what was gonna happen. Semen shot out, cumming right into Regulus's mouth and possibly his throat. Regulus, in surprise, jump back halfway through so some cum was shot onto his face.

"Mmmh, taste sweet yet salty at the same time. Tasty!" Regulus started gulping down the cum in his mouth, savoring the yummy taste that was contained in the white liquid.

"Usually I'd think that blowjobs were disgusting, yet with you, that thought is thrown out of the window. Along with my shame, and perhaps the strength it takes to to not moan like a whore with you."

"Like a whore?"

"You'll see. Just wait until your dick is pounding in me and then you'll know what I'm talking about," he said, licking his lips. Sirius raised three fingers, signalling him to suck on them. Regulus gladly accepted, as he started sucking on them slowly, swirling his tongue around it.

"Merlin, this must be a dream," Sirius moaned. Sirus, even though he was enjoying it, pulled back his fingers. He inserted his fingers, slowly inserting another one. Trying to hit _that_ spot was harder then it looked! Not holding back anymore, he removed his fingers, grabbed Regulus's hips and started to insert the tip of his cock. Regulus widened his eyes in surprise and gasped. That gasp turned to moans of pain and pleasure.

"M-move!" the little brother demanded, scolding his brother for teasing. Sirius sucked his neck and bit down gently, marking his property. He lowered Regulus down more to the middle of the cock when his brother started to move himself up and down. A wave of pleasure hitted the two Black brothers as they both were moaning the other's name and heavily panting. Regulus, being a cocky bastard, started to go lower to the base when it struck his prostate. He moaned loudly as it was punding within him, the cock brushing his prostate mulitple times.

"I-I'm gonna come," they both said, but couldn't hear other through the moans and the feeling of pleasure. Sirius was now on his back, while Regulus's neat hair was now a mess. Regulus felt something hot hit him as he finally got off Sirius's cock. His ass hole was oozing with cum, Sirius's cum. A white liquid was splatted all over Sirius's torso.

Sirius got up, groaning as he grabbed his brother into a passionate kiss. Their tongues were touching and messily slidding over the other, but it was pleasant. Once they released the kiss, Regulus crawled over to his lap and sat down, whispering in his ear.

 _"Cause dreams do mean many things, brother."_

* * *

Sirius woke up feeling something wet on the bed. He slowly rised, rubbing his eyes and looked at his clock. Fucking 4 o'clock in the morning!

He gently lifted the covers and cursed himself. Grabbing some tissue, he cleaned up his mess and tried his best not to be heard by his mates. If they found out, they'd definetly be asking who the "lucky girl" was.

Girls. They were fun to fuck, but understanding them was not his intentions. Nasty girls with pretty looks. It made Sirius want to puke when girls wore too much make up, too small skirts and the most lude/revealing outfits he's ever seen.

(In short words, hookers.)

Hearing a ruffling sound made Sirius jump and looked at the direction the sound came from.

"Ugh, what's that noise?" James yawned, rubbing his eyes. "S-Sirius? Oh, let me guess. You have something on your mind that most likely is about sex and you don't wanna tell me. We're on the same boat, except I'm not having wet dreams. Yet."

"Well, it's kind of complic-"

"You're gay, I presume?"

Sirius took a sharp breath. "Not gay, bi. Was it really obvious?"

"No, not unless you look real closely. You look at most girls with disgust, you look at guys with a look of a pervert and you were just looking at the Slytherin table for a bit today, although your taste in bloke is kinda off. It may seem impossible for me to 'think like a genius' but Snivellus is wrong when he says that I'm a complete idiot."

"S-So you're okay with it?"

"You being gay, not a problem. You're still gonna be my mate, no matter who you date. Well, unless you date Snivellus." Both shuddered, for different reasons, however.

Sirius shook at the though of dating the slimy, greasy and annoying git he has hated for years. James shuddered at the thought of Sirius dating his worse enemy, but it bothered James in a different way. He couldn't tolerate that happening at all!

"The day you like someone besides Lily." Instead of a laugh, there was just a tense and awkward silence.

Sirius knew immediatly. "Who's the lucky person?"

"Wh-What!? I-I do not like some-"

"You're right. You looooooove them, don't you?"

"Hell nah! Okay, maybe I like this one person but you wouldn't understand."

"You figured out I was gay and loved R-a Slytherin. Your turn, Prongs."

"No. I really can't."

"Can you tell me why not?"

James gulped. "B-Because I don't know who it really is! I just know I like someone else, but I can't tell who it is!"

"Okay. Now different topic; that wicked prank of ours." Sirius threw on his devious smirk, and James did the same.

The Look-Changer were drops that only cost 2 galleons each bottle, and the bottles were the size of regular alcohal bottle. Just a drop and you'll be different in a matter of seconds. They bought it during Hogesmeade.

"Ah, probably should've putted some into ours to make us look less suspicious," James stated, laughing when he remembered everyone's reaction.

"I think we shouls certainly pull it off again, but more better."

"Yeah!"

Both jumped when they heard a faint noise of ruffling.

"You know, some of us need to sleep," Remus yawned, glaring daggers at them. The two chuckled as they finally slept after the long night.

* * *

 **Bye. :)**

— **Sherri3555**


	6. Precious Memories

**Edit 11/25/15: I just realized, I should probably be doing my homework now.**

 **Nah.**

* * *

Family reunions weren't exactly the best for the Black family.

Sirius hated family reunions. Hating his family so much, it was torture for them all.

His aunts and uncles would look at him like a scum and secretly gossip (although he could hear), his "mother" and "father" would glare at him if he made the littlest mistake, his brother would ignore him completely and his dear cousins would snarl at him. All of that was at usual circumstances.

This time, it was different. Andromeda, the "blood-traitor" was there as well. Bellatrix looked tired with those faint bags under her eyes, while Narcissa's smile was faker than plastic. Something wasn't right here, because it was so bizarre for this to usually be like old times.

Well, not so much of old times.

Bella finally looked sane and even cracked a snarky joke here and there, Andromeda and Narcissa were secretly chatting with one another, Regulus would steal a glance or two at him before returning to his conversation and his so-called-family weren't looking at him like he was dirt on the ground. Which was probably the closest thing to affection that Sirius has gotten since Hogwarts.

For once, the family wasn't all too bad. Boring, yes, but not like maniacs.

That's when the adults told them to be excused and Mother lead them to a room where they would stay in for a bit until bed. That's when the freakiest thing started happening.

Cissa- Narcissa finally checked out the door to see if there was anyone outside, and sighed in relief as she sat on one of the chairs. "Finally! We haven't been able to talk like this in years!"

That surprised Sirius. What did she mean, finally? Were they meaning to talk to him before?

Sirius just scowled. "What do you mean, exactly?"

That's when Bellatrix stepped in and explained. "Well, better take a seat. This'll take a bit of time for me to explain and for you to react."

They all took a seat in a neat circle, Narcissa scooting closer to Andromeda to play with her hair. "Okay, so here's the scoop. Cissa and I did miss you and Andromeda, but don't get that to your head. We're no Gryffindor, so we couldn't step in for you as much as we'd liked to. All we managed to do was to prevent them from killing you, so be thankful for that."

"I-I don't-"

"Shut up, you're interrupting me! You still haven't changed, have you?" Sirius smirked and nodded before Bellatrix continued. "You may remember that we may hate you or feel a bit betrayed but nonetheless, we still consider you as family. Even if you don't want to have us for a family, you're gonna have to deal with that for the rest of your life. Now, I know that you may hate us and feel pretty disgusted but- If you try to interrupt one more fucking time, I will hex you!"

Sirius immediately shut his mouth closed, not wanting to deal with a raging Bellatrix. Either hold your thoughts till the end or explode the whole room. Although, that would be pretty epic . . .

"Okay, back to where we were. Look, I actually hate the Dark Arts and it might be a matter of time before I lose myself and become a monster because of it, but remember, I despise it. Cissa agrees with me as well, and let's not forget that little Andy over here also hates it. Reggie, I'm pretty sure he'll do what you do. Even though your parents are probably gonna make him take that Mark. One last thing to say, and uh, I'll let Cissa take over."

Cissa smiled, for real, and cleared her throat. "I just wanted to do something we always use to do. You know, something you always hated."

Sirius turned pale at her smile. Now he knew why she smiled like that. "Oh no, no, no, no! Merlin why!?"

Sirius failed to escape. Now he was tied to the chair, in a fucking tuxedo. What did he do to deserve such a torturing punishment!?

The only good part was that he wasn't the only one. Bellatrix, in a white, silk dress, was also ambushed. As was Regulus, who was too weak to even protest. He knew that he was no match for the two older girls who had that freaking smug look on their face. He too was in a outfit, although it was something that surprised everyone. A long silver gown that was completed with a silver pendant. Of course, he would've looked okay if it weren't for that scowl on his face and the invisible darkness radiating from him.

"See? I love this game so much!" Cissa giggled, before starting to rub some sort of cream over Reggie's hair. When she finished, his hair magically grew at least 2 feet. That's when he recalled some memories and laughed. Good times they were, good times.

Or okay times, some were pretty embarrassing and stuff.

* * *

 _"As children, we played hide and seek with one another,_  
 _as adults with ourselves."_  
 _— Yahia Lababidi_

Bellatrix's laughter echoed loudly through the halls. However, it wasn't like a maniac or a creepy doll. It was innocent, like it use to be long before they were separated.

"Oh Reggie!" she singed, giggling as if a inside joke. "Cissa! I'll give you permission to style my hair and face if you come out with the others!"

"Shh!" A shush was heard in a small closet. Bellatrix walked in front of the door, staring at it unimpressed.

"Aii, you're gonna ruin my hair!" Narcissa is always caring about how she looks.

"Cissa, you're pretty even if you're covered with mud and leaves, so shut up!" Sirius was just as stubborn and misbehaved as he always was.

"Language Siri, or else I'll tell Mum! Mphh!" Regulus was such a snitch these days.

"Reggie, Siri, you all are too loud!"

"Great, let's just ignore Andy right now. She's totally not the one with a foot stepping on your hair!" Andromeda snarled with sarcasm. She hated being ignored, a common trait of a girl her age. Bellatrix sighed as she opened the door. The four fell to the floor, all piled up like a laundry pile in a basket.

"Great Cissa! You blew our cover!" Sirius accused her, making her scoff and look glare at him.

"My fault? You were yelling the loudest of us all!"

"At least I won't blow it because someone messed up my hair!"

"Like anyone can make it any messier than it already is! I swear, sometimes you are so rude!"

"At least I don't have sass like all girls have!"

The three watched as shots were being fired back and forth when Bellatrix stepped in and said," You two are like Ravenclaws just debating about something! If you two weren't as dumb as a troll, then you'd be sorted to Ravenclaw in a snap!"

"Hey!" they both yelled, offended yet smiling. Then they all broke out in laughter, smiling like they use to long ago. But that was so long and forgotten, because soon they were torn apart like paper.

* * *

 _"We don't stop playing because we grow old;_  
 _we grow old because we stop playing."_  
 _— George Benard Shaw_

"Cissa! These are way too short!"

Narcissa giggled as she doted over Regulus. "Oh Reggie, you should wear dresses more often! You might even be able to pass as a girl if you put a bit of effort into it!"

"E-effort? What kind of person would want to where this in public? My pride is literally gone destroyed now!" Regulus pouted, blushing redder than a tomato.

"Pffh, like you had pride! You are still girly, even without a dress!" Sirius laughed, slapping Regulus a bit too hard on the back. Regulus stumbled a bit, but managed to stay up. ' _Stupid Sirius!_ ' Regulus thought, sticking his tongue out at Sirius.

Regulus, along with Bellatrix, were dressed in strangely tight maid dresses. It was all a stupid bet, if Sirius could last an hour without pissing off their parents during dinner. Sirius was persistent, and won because he didn't want the punishment. Bella and Reg didn't side with him, so they ended up with the punishment. A full day of being their sibling's slave in maid dresses. His cousin, Andromeda, just had to coo over him and take a picture about it. That was blackmail material saved for later, as the girls and maybe even Sirius had against each other. Heck, Regulus would be lying if he said that he didn't have anything to blackmail anyone with.

"Oh Regulus? I have something for you to do!" Sirius commanded deviously. Regulus groaned, obviously scared of what Siri was gonna make him do. Knowing Sirius, something that will either be torturing or get him in trouble.

* * *

 _"Tell me and I forget,_  
 _Teach me and I may remember,_  
 _Involve me and I learn."_  
 _— Benjamin Franklin_

"No, no Siri! That's not how it works!" Narcissa yelled as Sirius started waving the wand carelessly, almost enough to break it. Or worse, a family artifact.

"Then how is it suppose to be like!? You wave it and boom! You casted a spell!"

"Sirius, that's not how magic works ..."

"Well, screw the physics of magic!"

"Language!"

"Maledizione a tutti!"

(I'd imagine that they knew another language and Italian seemed suitable. BTW, it means "damn it all!")

"Idiot. Bella, Andy! Help me for Merlin's sake!"

Bellatrix, Andromeda and Regulus watched in amusement, completely abandoning their task. The girls were supposed to show them how to cast an Unlocking charm. They set up locked chests filled with a bit of Muggle candy they managed to sneak into the Manor. They bought them by pick-pocketing a muggle and taking the change, which they may use later. They bought nothing too chewy or sweet, just some colored bead-looking candies they called "Skittles." Muggles are such weirdos!

"C'mon! Wait, are you just watching!? You little-" Bella covered Regulus's ears as Narcissa started to curse and even threaten to hex them if they didn't help her.

"Cissa! Be a good example to Regulus. We don't want him to be like Sirius, its hard enough dealing with one of him," Andromeda scolded her, flicking her in the forehead. "OWW! ANDROMEDA, I'M JUST TEACHING HIM DISIPLINE!"

"Right, sure you are," Sirius sneered. They all laughed and Narcissa even smiled for a second.

* * *

 _"We wish because we need help and we're scared,_  
 _and we know we may be asking too much."_  
 _— Taylor Swift_

The five were enjoying their last day together before it was time for them to separate to their home. They were currently having a lovely trip at a private beach at night, where the kids found a nice hill to look up at the stars. As silly as it was, they enjoyed a particular muggle activity; star-gazing. It was something that they all could spend time together, when they weren't driven by the madness of war. Sirius remembered it so clearly. It was the last day he spent with them before Hogwarts. Before the purity madness, the burning, the betrayal and the war. He remembered that they were all lying down on the grass in a circle, looking up at the beautiful night sky. Since they were far from cities, they saw the stars so clearly there. They even could make out constellations they loved so dearly.

Sirius's favorite was always Draco, namely because of the dragon's role of guarding a tree of golden apples. Heracles was one of his favorite myths he's ever hear of. He was a hero, yet he was treated terribly by his step-mother. He was something Sirius admired.

He was like Sirius in a way, having strength and was naturally outstanding. But he didn't have the greatest path, which was worth it in the end.

"Can you believe that this is our last time together before I go there?" he asked. It was unbelievable, how they grew up so fast and still managed to love each other. But that was more different than any other times.

Bella was starting to think more of the dark arts and turning a bit creepy, Andromeda was talking about a really cute guy she met during her trip to Diagon Alley last year for school shopping, and Cissa is already set up by her mother to marry some pureblood. A Malfoy, if he was correct. This night was the last night of sanity for this generation before he foolishly smashed it all to pieces.

"You aren't the only one, bud," he remembered Bella saying. "Times are changing, and soon we'll start walking our path."

They nodded in agreement, which was rare for these two to agree on something. Cissa had a look of sadness, he recalled. It was such a strange sight, as she always saw the positive side to almost everything.

"H-hey, guys?" They all sat up to face Regulus, who looked a bit flustered. "Uh, can y-you all promise something?"

Andy smiled and hugged Regulus, who in return hugged him.

"Wha- Um, okay. Uh, could y-you all promise that we'll forever be cousins, no matter what?" Bellatrix chuckled at his promise before patting his head, as if playfully scolding him for his foolish promise. "Of course we'll be cousins. After all we've been through, we're still gonna protect each other! Oh, and annoy each other too."

They had laughed. And afterwards, Andy and Cissa pointed at the sky. He remembered that clearly too.

"Guys, look!" Cissa pointed in the sky and we saw flashes going on by. Shooting stars! "Make a wish everyone!"

It was something they knew was something that was foolish, because it was a belief for Muggles. But the five had knew that even so, this was something that might help them in their mind and at least help keep what was left of their hope.

Andromeda smiled at everyone, puting her index finger over her lips. "Now don't tell anyone, okay?"

They all nodded in response, earning a delighted grin from her.

* * *

 **Huh, didn't need quite as much editing as I expected. OK!**

 **Okay, one more chapter to finish!**

— **Sherri3555**


	7. Patronus Show Love

**Edit 11/25/15: Yo. Just wanted to let you know, Chapter 8 will be edited as well. Troll? No, okay maybe.**

* * *

James stared uninterested at the DADA teacher. A lot was on his mind, like why was Sirius so cautious when he eats, or why did they all bother to go to class today? There was something off about the Black family, that's for sure. James just shook it off. It may be unusual, but he needed to deal with it later.

"A Patronus is created from a happy memory, so think of something that gives you plenty of joy and focus. _Expecto Patronum_!" Ms. Apling waved her wand as a silver mist formed into an animal.

The class stared in awe as Ms. Apling's Patronus, which was a beautiful swan. "Just remember though, children. A Patronus Charm is a very advanced charm. Some adults these days can't even form a corpreal Patronus!

"Now, a Patronus is used to scare off dark creatures. As many people know, they fend off dementors. Now, make sure that this happy memory is very strong that no matter what, you will forever remember and cherish it. A Patronus should appear as animal that has a deep connection with you, but a non-corpreal Patronus should look like a disfigured version of a corpreal one. If you manage to get a non-corpreal one, which is still gonna get you a good grade."

She waved her wand in a specific way, demonstrating how to cast the spell. "Think of a happy memory now children, and begin!"

Everyone chatted all at once, trying to cast a Patronus and guessing what their Patronus might be. James, on the other hand, could take a guess that may as well be correct. A silvery stag will certainly appear in the air soon, James could just feel it.

James waved his wand the exact way Ms. Apling demonstrated and started thinking of one of the happiest memories he had ever had; when he met Padfoot, Moony and perhaps Wormtail too on that very day on the train.

 **And of course, precious Severus.**

 _'Wait, wha-'_

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " As Prongs expected, a silvery stag appeared in above him. It was prancing, as if celebrating for James's success. The Gryffindor students were in silence as they applaud and gaped at the magnificent Patronus. Padfoot gave him a 'thumbs up' gesture, Moony threw him a smile and Wormtail stared in awe like the rest of the Gryffindor. The Slytherins surprisingly applaud too, although most did. James frowned when he saw that Severus didn't look like he gives a shit at all, or at least didn't show that he gave one. James could've sworn that he saw the small boy's black eyes averted towards him for a split second.

"Excellent! 20 points to Gryffindor!" Ms. Apling yelled out, but he didn't care. He was still watching his Slytherin.

Something that amazed James was how Severus can become invisible very quickly. It's as if being alone and unnoticed was something that occurred naturally to him, which was the opposite of James's natural ability. But it seems that Sev's ability makes James notice him even more, which is very strange.

That's when Severus whispered " _Expecto Patronum!_ " so quietly that not even Ms. Apling's sharp hearing could hear. At the corner of James's eyes, he could see that Lily did the same, but more loudly. A silvery doe appears, like James's, prancing around.

"Wonderful! Another 20 points to Gryffindor!" she yelled out again. The doe started dancing with the stag, which made Ms. Apling smile even wider.

"Wonderful! A rare discovery! There are legends that two alike Patronus that interact with each other like that shows that they are soulmates! 30 points to Gryffindor!" James looks at Lily, who giggles and starts whispering to her friend all gitty and such. When she caught him staring, she blushed and sended him a shy smile. James felt disgusted for some reason and sended a smile back at her, a fake one. It hurted, because she wasn't the perfect one for him.

 **Severus is, isn't he?**

 _'What!? That is revolting!'_

 **Think about it, James Potter. He's smart, pretty and stubborn. Remind you of anyone?**

 _'Shut up! There is no way I'm going to give him a bloody kiss!'_

 **I never said you had to kiss him. Just that he's similiar to Lily.**

James was starting to get use to this voice. Okay, not really but he can talk to it while pretending to be sane. Although talking to no one in his head wouldn't be defined as sane.

The Slytherins were staring now, just in disgust for getting 70 points by only two students. James just smirked in triumph, but inside he bitterly frowned. Severus still didn't mind him any attention, instead just looked up in shock. Watching the doe prancing with the stag made him want to puke.

Something James also noticed was that Lily didn't cast the Patronus at all. The silvery doe appeared from the _ **Slytherin's side of the room**_ , which meant that Severus had casted it. What confused James was that Sev didn't say anything, nor did Lily. She _**knew**_ that she _**didn't**_ cast it, right?

* * *

James's guess was right, as Lily Evans was mentally scolding and burning a hole into Severus's head. How dare that greasy piece of shit steal her boyfriend? That boy, Evans just envied him. He came from a poor family, is abused and frequently bullied by the Marauders. And he still manages to catch attention just by being there!?

' _That motherfucking piece of shit! That bastard, that scum, that toerag!_ ' Lily furiously though, clenching her fists while still keeping a smile. Her emerald green eyes radiated her fury, glaring holes through Severus, who paid no attention to her but rather the Patronus. ' _That little scum steals everything from me! The attention, the place for best Potions student, and now my boyfriend!? No, NO! I'm the one who deserves to be the best, the prettiest and the richest! I've been working my whole life to be like this and he doesn't do anything!? That queer!_ '

(Do you want to kill Lily after reading those thoughts? 'Cause I do! *Holds a loaded sniper*)

Lily, being stuck in her thoughts, didn't notice that James was starting to shift nearer to the "greasy piece of shit."

James couldn't read his face. Sev's blank black eyes, his thin frowning lips and excellent poker face just concealed every emotion inside. All James wanted to do was make Sev have a different face, perhaps with his tongue out and cheeks really flushed and eyes rolling to the-

' _No! Bad James, bad James! No dirty thoughts about your worst enemy!_ ' James mentally scolded himself. It was simple; Severus was the dirty villian while the Marauders were the heroes! But why is it that James looks at Severus like a princess in distress? It just doesn't make any sense!

He just couldn't help but fall for that pretty yet emotionless face and that cold personality. The way Severus didn't show any interest in dating anyone, not even Lily Evans. James knew that Severus had a crush on her; he always noticed the way he shifted differently at the train and had that weird shine in his eyes. James fell for him ever since the train, the moment he layed eyes on the ebony-eyed boy his heart skipped a beat. At first, he thought that it was Lily that he fell for since Severus was hidden away. After a few years, he fell more and more in love with Severus as he fell more and more out of love with Lily. It was confusing; Lily was similiar to Severus, right?

No, James could see a huge difference. In Slughorn's eyes, Lily was his only star-pupil since she attracted attention and was a favorite student of almost every teacher, whether they'll admit it or not. Snape wasn't the kind to blend in, nor stand out at the same time. He rarely gets the teacher's attention (not counting Slughorn, who sometimes praises him for his talents), although James knew that he hated attention nonetheless. Snape was a genius, as was Lily; but differently. Lily studies out of the book and by tutors, like a usual student. Severus was a genius by discovering; he thinks about how the information would be displayed and likes to point out it's flaws and usually finds a better solution. From what James knew, Severus doesn't follow the book's directions. He remembered when Lily was nagging Snape into tutoring her, when he declined and said that she only follows the books rather than other's words. Lily was a genius by the book; Severus was a genius by the expirementing.

"Hey, James!" Lily walked over, calling out softly to her lovely boyfriend. James felt something in his mind trigger and immedietly felt the urge to hex her to the next century. "I guess we're a match made in heaven, huh?"

She was trying to be casual, but was really celebrating with fireworks and a fiasta in her mind. Perhaps she'll have a girls' night with her two friends and giggle about boys. Lily was excited to see how her best friend, Marlene, would react.

"Yeah," was all she got from him. He was still staring into the abyss.

"James, are you okay? You don't seem to be in it right now, do you need to go to Madam Pomphrey?" Lily asked, her voice filled with a soothing tone.

"N-No," James blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "It's alright, I'm back now. Just thinking about . . . stuff."

"Okay, that's fine I guess."

"Um . . . so, you wanna schedule a date soon?"

Lily giggled, clearly wanting this to happen. "Perfect! How about this weekend, a picnic for you and me?"

"Great! Just make sure it's near the lake, m'kay?"

Lily strolled off, going back to her friends in her usual cheerful mood with the same old smile she gives to every (excluding most Slytherins) person she sees. ' _Beat that Snape, I bet you just so happen to have wanted to study at the lake and stare at us in jealousy!_ ' She gave a point to herslef when she peered up to see that he wasn't paying attention to her at all and was glaring at James every so often. The look on Lily's face for a split second could make a full grown man piss himself.

" _ **That little scum**_ ," she muttered. She was over-reacting and she knew it, but it just felt good to humiliate Severus and see that look on his face; the look of embarrassment and fear. That's why she was hesitant before rescuing from the Marauders; she just wanted to savor the few seconds she had without looking suspicous at all. "That little brat doesn't even know that he's the center of attention, while I have been trying my whole life to be like this! He's just too lucky and I hate it!"

"Lily?" a girl next to her asked. "Are you alright? You seem a bit tense."

"Ah, it's nothing. Just some disgusting thoughts, nothing serious or anything."

"Okay, if you say so."

James noticed that bitter look in Evans's eyes, the look of jealousy. He's seen that in other girls' eyes whenever he's flirting with Lily or some random girl. Weird, he didn't expect that look in her eyes out of all people. "What's up with her?" he asked Sirius, who was repeatingly saying "Expecto Patronum!" under his breath.

Sirius just shrugged, pausing his chanting. "I'm no genius, but I think she thinks that you're flirting with someone. Girls are complicated, mate, she'll get over it soon."

"Okay, if you say so than Padfoot."

"Ah, don't let that put you down Prongs. Look on the bright side, if Lily's jealous that you're with another chick, that means she really likes you like that! What do they call stubborn girls, um . . . tsudere? Yeah, she's a tsudere chick!"

"Tsudere? Since when did you learn Japanese stereotypes, especially romantic personality stereotypes?"

"Cissa's a pain in the arse, but she is useful in her own way. Heck, she even told me about how blokes have sex. I don't know where she gets this stuff, it's something Muggles created and I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't even touch a half-blood." James flinched. Who was this Cissa he was refering to, a girl he met? She was certainly a pure-blood if she wouldn't touch anything Muggle, perhaps a relative of his or something. The "Cissa" Sirius was refering to must be Narcissa Black, the soon-to-be Malfoy chick from Slytherin. Since when did Sirius talk to Narcissa?

"Than what would Se-Snivellus be?"

"That slimy git? Are you still obsess with him, Prongs? It's been years and you act like you two have been at it a few hours ago! Jeese, even I'm not obsess with messing with him compared to you. I guess he's a kuudere, like emotionless and doesn't show affection that often as other deres would. But why would you wanna know hi- Prongs, you're dreaming again!" Prongs was indeed, day-dreaming about Severus again. Sirius just chuckled and continued to cast his spell, this time putting more effort into it.

' _Give it your all, Siri. C'mon, what's one of the best moments you have ever had? I met Prongs and Moony on the train, I carried adorable Reggie to bed about a week ago or something. Mmh, not to mention that lovely dream I had about Reggie~! I think I'm catching whatever Prongs had, I'm thinking way too much about my sweet Reggie. Hey, wait a minute!.'_ His mind almost exploded that day, which is quite impressive how dirty thoughts about his precious could almost give him a heart-attack in a split second _. "Expecto Patronum!_ " he shouted, thinking real hard about all the times he felt joy. Stumbling back due to the force of the spell, he was surprised by a silvery dog barking in his face.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Sirius had forgotten that they were still in a classroom. Well, now he did!

From what he noticed, either some Gryffindors or some Slytherins were able to cast a Patronus. The doe and the stag were still prancing, but now there was Sirius's dog, a mixture of a cat and a fish, a polar bear and a seal with horns and whiskers.

"Alright class," Ms. Apling smiled, clapping her hands together. "Let's wrap it up here, maybe we'll practice another time. Just don't use these outside the classroom, m'kay?"

"Alright," the class said in a bored toned union. Clearly, they must've wanted to show off their Patronus to others.

* * *

After heading out of the classroom, Sirius has been aching all over.

His head was empty and in pain, while his vision was blurry and dotted in black. "Ugh . . ."

He didn't know what was happening. He thought that perhaps it was just a flu, but he was in no condition to speak or focus on anything at all. Muffled voices could be heard, both loud and soft until he realized that it was Moony, Prongs and Wormtail. He felt his lips moving on it's own; until he felt a punch coming to his face and the sound of . . . sobs? What in Merlin's wand is happening right now!?

He couldn't finish thinking that thought until he came in contact with his bed and collided with sleep.

* * *

 **Yay. One more chapter to edit. This is not how I should be spending my break, you know? (5 days off and my only plans are writing stuff)**

— **Sherri3555**


	8. Stained Darker

**Yeah. Hi. To make up for last time, I'm trying to keep this long, but there's only so much a human can do when they also have school as a distraction. And judging by my previous work, well, you know me. ~Lazy! *Sips some coffee***

 **Okay, now to the reasoning of why there is a lot of JPSS. James and Severus being together affects Lily, which makes her turn evil. Lily actually plays a big role for this story that affects the Black brothers as well, which is why I'm slowly building up this side of the story bit by bit until it reaches the point of my main priority for Lily. Well, I'll leave it up to you for what my priority may be. ~Teehee!**

 **~Now for the juicy part!~**

* * *

Sirius's head was spinning.

All that he could remember was those blurs and that was it. Something wasn't right; maybe someone jinxed him or something. It clearly wasn't natural for him to just have a random headache and not remember anything. "What the bloody hell happened to me?"

"Oh, maybe you bumped your head and lost all of your friends, unless that was on purpose?"

"M-Moony, what do you mean?" Sirius rubbed his head, his headache definitely had some after affects. Moony was on his bed with his book of Transfiguration on hand, which he closed a bit roughly. "Lost my- how did I lose you guys?"

"You mean you don't remember. Oh, I get it! This is just another prank, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, what do I mean? Oh, let me see, you called me a half-blood freak, Peter a low-life sewer rat and James a Mudblood-loving scum! You acted like a- a pureblood freak!" Those words stung Sirius, which made him peeved. But seeing Moony angry made him nervous and confused; what did he do?

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean! Why in Merlin's name would I call you that, and above all act like those icky snakes!?"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"Ugh, let me explain Moony. This idiot won't get it if you aren't so direct!" James yelled, glaring daggers at Sirius. So James was mad as with him as well? What the hell did he do!? "Obviously, you said harsh words and acted like a slimy git with a shallow attitude. Then you just collapsed here on the bed before we could even talk to you. Clearly, you don't value our friendship; or what use to be friendship."

Sirius couldn't speak, he was still trying to comprehend what his friends were saying. Could it be that when Sirius was seeing dots, he was being possessed by some weird demon? ' _Of course, idiot. Duh, that's what happened!_ '

He had to say something before the two decides that he wasn't worth talking too. "Look," he explained. "I don't remember exactly what happened after DADA class, heck, I can't even remember the walk back! I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what came over me, I guess it's because of . . ."

What was something that may seem convincing? Heartbreak; clearly not. Tests; nope. Mother; no— wait, that's it!

"It's because of family problems. I'm starting to think that they're gonna poison me into becoming a perfect heir and marry some pure-blood freak." That idea really disgusted Sirius, but little did he know that that statement wasn't far from the truth. Wink-wink, nudge-nudge? Okay, back to the story.

"Really Padfoot? It's like you are making a record for how many times you can piss off your family in a day!" Remus scolded, looking at him with a disapproving look. "And how would that relate to what happened earlier?"

"I- I don't know, I can't remember."

"Ugh, there's no use. How can you not remember, m- Sirius?" James asked, his previous rough tone melting into a concern one.

"I-" he paused. What reason was there left to give?

* * *

"You can't do that." Remus rolled his eyes before returning to his book and nibbling on his delicious (for even Sirius had to admit) chocolate. Sirius and James were, yet again, plotting their next most grandest pranks. This time, it was a sneak attack on Severus. They were targeting him at his usual study spot in the Halls on his way to his class. Sirius suggested that it would be excellent to switch one of his books with a jinxed book that will yell out some embarrassing secrets.

"Why not Prongs? Padfoot and I thought that it would make an excellent prank, is there something wrong?"

"Lily has a class near there, she'll tell a teacher in a snap."

"She wouldn't snitch on us if it's for icky Snivellus, she hates him now." Sirius snorted. His eyes were tired from classes, so he had them closed the entire time. How he was eating was beyond Remus.

"Mate, be a man and risk this. It's not like she'll break up with you, she's literally obsessed with anything involving you." Sirius felt the need to sneer real badly, but he held it in. Something wasn't right about Evans, she was all "fuck you Potter" to "I love you so much" girl way too fast. It certainly wasn't because of James's charm, he still looked the same (although more muscular and tan) and acted like a fool. Maybe she lowered her standards after feeling pity for the poor lad, but it was still a bit strange how she quickly transitioned to a stalker.

"Yeah, but she'll probably lecture me about no pranking or breaking the rules every hour!" James knew his Lily wouldn't do something rash, now would she?

Sirius snickered. "Mate," he started," this chick hasn't even had sex with you yet. So the punishment of no sex isn't going to be there, so be relieved."

Sometimes James would want to high-five him, other times he wanted to hex Sirius into the next century. Now, of course, was the century part. "Shut up Padfoot, I'll do it with her eventually."

"Sure, keep those impossible hopes up Prongs."

James couldn't help but laugh. The thought of Lily naked and perfectly under his control was alluring a few years ago, but it seemed a bit cruel now. But the thought of _someone_ else in _particular,_ well, James would have an erection in a heartbeat. He finally stopped laughing before laughing again after seeing the surprised look of Moony, the startling snicker from Padfoot and a confused look from Wormtail. Okay, he has officially gone insane.

Sirius nodded along before sipping into the red liquid of the goblet before hacking in disgust. "Yuck! This bloody drink tastes like shit!"

"Language, Sirius." Always expect Remus to care more about their language rather than their well being.

(Okay, I'm kidding! He just doesn't care if Sirius or James does something disgusting/regretful when its their own decision; he steps in when it turns dangerous.)

"C'mon Remus, I'm important too!" Sirius pouted, while Remus just rolled his eyes and gently closed his book before placing it in his bag. "Yes you are, but it isn't good for you to be cursing like a pirate."

"Aw, is little Sirius having problems with his words?" The three looked at the smirking Slytherin in shock and disgust. Narcissa Black stood there with a cold grin, but her eyes were solid like steel. "I need to speak with my dear cousin, so I hope you don't mind if I borrow him for a bit."

"But-" James protested, but Sirius stopped him. "Fine, but don't try anything sneaky."

James stared at him in shock; what was he thinking, trusting a slimy snake? Unfortunately, his conscience got the better of him. And by that, I mean that he was talking to himself _again_.

 **Trusting a slimy snake? Said the one who likes our precious Snivellus.**

 _'Get the bloody hell out of my head!'_

 **My, my, language! What would Severus say if you spoke like that in front of him, mmh? You should really claim him before anyone else does, precious. He's not going to stay single, not with that cute attitude.**

 _'N-No! I like Lily, not him! Merlin, you are so annoying!'_

 **Me? Annoying? How rude of you to say, but never mind that. Just look at him, slowly slithering away from your grip because you can't man up and ask him out without acting like a fool. How intriguing and dramatic!**

 _'Okay! I get it, I like Snivellus!'_

 **It's bigger than that, I'm sure you know. Just let me in control, I'll get you what you want~!**

 _'Listening to my perverted gut sounds like a nightmare, I'll pass.'_

 **You should be courting him soon, he's going to be claimed eventually. You-Know-Who might steal him away from you, you know? Now, we wouldn't want our pure white beauty to be stolen and stained by some prick.** _ **Claim**_ **him,** _ **own**_ **him,** _ **love**_ **him. He will be yours if you listen to me. He's just what you need, a magical beauty that will** _ **beg**_ **for your love and affection. Isn't that what you want?**

 _'. . .'_

 **Don't you want him? Begging for your cock, naked and yours only? He's just what you need, if you eliminate the enemies.**

 _'Shut up! Get the hell out of my head!'_

Sirius glanced at James, who seemed to be having an argument with himself or something. How weird can this twat be?

Sirius eyed at the staff table and was relieved to see that McGonagall and the other staffs weren't paying any attention to them and followed Narcissa to a secluded hall room. She turned left and opened to door to a empty classroom with Andromeda sitting at the teacher's desk with a sheet covering something, Bellatrix painting her nails with the foul smell of nail polish lingering the room and Regulus shyly sitting on one of the desks in a cross-legged position. Something was off, though. Regulus seemed to be blushing when he entered to room and shifted a bit. "H-Hey Sirius."

"So why did you bring me here, oh dear cousin?"

Narcissa scoffed and snapped her fingers. Andromeda stood up and revealed what was underneath the cloth. Textbooks, documents and potion materials.

"Well, let me explained," Andromeda volunteered, smirking in delight. "Dear Regulus is horny because of something, Bellatrix is slowly growing insane with him rising and Narcissa is mentally biting her nails. Although, I don't think that she wants to ruin her manicure worth what, 100 galleons?"

"50 galleons, they had a sales day with 50 percent off."

That's when something spoke inside of him.

 **So divine, isn't he? He's so alluring when he's horny, don't you think? Maybe we could sneak out and have some lovely sex, imagine him in a collar and** _ **begging**_ **.**

 _'H-He? You mean Regulus? No, no! That's so wrong!'_

 **Don't you remember when he was crying? At home, looking so alluring and adorable in front of you? That nice ass of his, those pretty lips and gorgeous face? Why can't we take advantage of our precious star?**

 _'No, that's wrong. Especially in this situation, I'm in front of my cousins for Merlin's sake!'_

 **Yeah, whatever. It's not like they spy on you or anything, so take your chance. Incest isn't a taboo, you know?**

Sirius felt a shiver go down his spine, causing Regulus to notice him. Silver met silver and Regulus quickly looked away, blushing.

"So why am I here? It's not like I care or anything." Cold and very untrue, he did care. Bellatrix scared him enough, so an insane Bellatrix was something Sirius would rather not see. Narcissa must be scared, as noted from the way she interrupted her in a very tense manner. Andromeda seemed casual about it, which made Sirius wonder what was keeping her calm. Perhaps she had Snivellus brew her a batch of calming potions before attending the "meeting".

A horny Regulus, well, that was sort of good news in Sirius's book. His little pet, begging for sex and that face of pleasure from his dream, oh that would make him hard.

Luckily, the girls and Regulus didn't seem to notice a bulge coming from the Gryffindor's pants. Except Narcissa, perhaps. She was probably wondering what was making him harder than diamonds.

"Anyways, Sirius. The reason you should care is because the thing that's worrying us is _**you two**_."

She pointed at the two brothers, who both jumped a bit at the accusation. Regulus recovered first, putting on his poker face and scoffing. "Me? I think there is something wrong with dear brother here, Andromeda. You must be confused."

Now Sirius would start hexing him if not for that fact that Regulus got up and went over to Sirius and grabbing his arm to snuggle in his chest. The look of pleasure replaced the poker face as Sirius blushed at the sight of such an adorable thing. Maybe it wasn't _so_ bad.

Bellatrix finally spoke, although it was in a very sharp and serious tone rather than her usual teasing voice. "The Dark Lord is rising, Sirius. Even you are aware of this, so be serious for once and care about your family. Believe it or not, every Pure and Half-blood family fears for their safety. Even the Blacks, you idiot."

Fear, that was secretly in her voice. Something Sirius never heard from her, and secretly did not want to hear.

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

The beating of his heart echoed in his head. "That's not all," Andromeda announced, before heading over to the potions equipment and old textbooks. Narcissa pulled out a goblet of clear liquid, perhaps water? The goblet strangely looked like the ones from the dining hall. Andromeda took the goblet and poured a drop of an orange liquid into the substance before stirring it. The clear water suddenly started to steam before stopping, where what use to be water was now a black liquid, almost like oil. As far as Sirius was concerned, that was not suppose to be in water.

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to be?" Regulus asked, all Sirius wanted to do was kiss him for such foul language. Whoa, he was hanging out with Remus way too much!

"It's some sort of poison, which is something that might be from You-Know-Who."

"What the hell does it do than?" questioned Sirius. He was curious, and quite intrigued.

"Nothing I know of, which is why I'm researching some stuff about it. So far, nothing."

"Shouldn't we inform Slughorn?"

"You can never be too careful, especially around that slug face. He's about as charming as a bullfrog," Bellatrix replied, that disgusting look of murder in her eyes. What was up with her?

Unknown by Sirius (Probably because he really doesn't care), Bellatrix is going to marry Rudolphus soon. Let's be real here, the two are more of partners in crime rather than lovers. Especially if she's slowly turning to the point where she didn't know what it was like to love and to be loved.

"I-I think I know someone," Regulus shyly interrupted, grabbing the four's attention (or three; Sirius was probably doting over him the whole time). "I'm not sure if he'll accept it but it's worth a shot at least. Severus is pretty good with potions, so I've heard. He doesn't seem very interested in being a Death Eater and-"

"Snivellus!? Why should we- I trust the prick with anything regarding our safety!?" Regulus, startled by the sudden shouting, mewled in fright. That certainly made Sirius feel guilty for his actions.

"S-Sorry, but will he even accept something that regards about my safety as well? He'd let me die in a ditch if he had the chance!"

"Fine," Andromeda sighed. "Let's wait to see if it's even dangerous first before we do something drastic."

She walked over to Regulus and had to rip him away from Sirius to feel his forehead. "Nothing seems to be wrong with him, no fever or sickness. His functions seem fine and his eyes tell me that he had enough sleep today. What's making him turn horny like a rabbit in heat?"

"Who really knows? This wanker is probably listening to his hormones again. I didn't even know that he swung that way." Narcissa returned to looking at her nails and filing them, which Sirius didn't even noticed that she was doing that the whole time they were talking to each other. "But that does make things more different."

For some reason, Sirius felt uncomfortable with that statement.

(I wonder why. Is this, perhaps, the start of the transformation of a fan girl? Hurray everyone! We have a new recruit to the fandom!)

"Besides that, something is very off here. Why is Regulus suddenly horny yet lusting for Sirius only? Why is Bellatrix staring off into space so often now and taking the longest way to class? ("Hey!") Why does it seem that me and Cissa aren't affected by anything yet? Actually, Sirius, has something very odd happen to you lately?" Sirius felt a pang in his chest; the thriving need to just rant about it all and cry into Andromeda's shoulder like he use to when he was very young. However, that was the past now, and the future doesn't seem so bright anymore.

"Well, there was this one time just a few hours ago . . ." Soon, he started pouring everything on them, telling the littlest details and how everything was so confusing. Regulus scooted closer to him to once again cuddle him, this time it was out of pity rather than lust and need for affection.

"Intriguing. How come you don't remember anything about this event nor remember your words and action? It's like it shows your dark side or something."

Bella glanced at her, her dark eyes turning more . . . darker. "If dear Regulus here isn't affected, then there must be something off about it. We can never be too cautious, remember?"

Sirius felt a blush coming to his face. Of all the things he could do with Regulus if they were in private, perhaps the RoR may do.

"I-I'm certainly not!" Regulus protested, blushing as well and pouting like a five year old. Narcissa and Andromeda giggled, while Bellatrix just smirked and looked out the window at the night sky. "Tonight it bright, is it not?" She whispers, her eyes shining in the starlight. It made her seem delicate, something she is not.

Sirius glanced at the window, followed by Regulus who did the same. The night sky was indeed bright, by the pretty stars and the half-moon in the sky. "Yeah, it is pretty bright tonight. Tonight seems special, doesn't it?" Sirius softly replied, turning his head back to Regulus who still clung on to him.

Narcissa blinks before smiling peacefully. "It reminds me of a lovely night we had this one time, so long ago. Wishing upon the stars, how childish." She laughs, something Sirius has not heard in years. It was either a giggle or a snobby laugh, but this one was real. Too real. "Don't you think that that day wasn't a fluke? The promises we made, they seemed too unrealistic. I wonder what would happen if they were really real."

"One would be in less danger from the wiles of a stranger, if one's own kin and kith were more fun to be with," Sirius recited, remembering those words from a Muggle book. It meant something, something that killed what was left of the old "pure-blood bitchiness" inside of him.

From what he understood, a sibling would be in less danger from others if their sibling were to try to protect him. Separation, so to speak. A loss of a family member, perhaps?

(The poem is called "Family Court" by Ogden Nash, wonderful poem by the way. :D)

* * *

 **~Hello fellow Reader-san, want a peek at what I have planned? Don't say I didn't warn you!~**

"Sirius!" Regulus yelled, weeping as he curled up in a ball. Those scars, those damn scars were marked all over him. No, no, this couldn't be it. A life without his brother, living with abuse and no one to save him from danger. Why should he continue to live?

"S-Sirius!" he sobbed, shivering. He could hear them coming closer; his owners. "No, no! Sirius, please! Help me, Sirius!"

"There's no use crying," the first owner's raspy voice cackled. He was a fat man, with a heavy beard and had features of a cow. "You are our toy now, and we want to play a game! Now hold still and spread those legs, and it'll be one smooth ride."

No, no! He didn't think that they would want to do- do that so soon! "No," he sobbed. "Please, I beg you! Please don't do this!"

A Black never submits, they never plead. Regulus was far from this family, however. He was gone; burned out like a match. "Arr, c'mon you slut! Don't want to be punished, now do you?" the second owner with an eye patch. "Now spread those legs, those would make a woman jealous any day!"

"No, p-please!" He shuffled back, his ripped cloak covering his barely clothed body. All he had was a white dress-shirt that was almost clear from the rain. His soaked hair covered most of his face and blurred his vision, along with his tears. "D-Don't, please! Y-You can't do that with a male, it's impossible!" His voice was slightly squeaky and very feminine; easily mistaken for a distress woman seeking help.

"You don't touch him at all," a voice popped up. Regulus immediately stared at the voice's direction. It sounded so familiar, yet Regulus just could put his finger on who it was. Perhaps because it was a slow and emotionless voice, frightening enough to kill a man. The mysterious figure was blurry due to the rain and Regulus's tears, but he could still identify that silver mask that covered half of the man's face. Why does he have a mask? "That person does not _belong_ to you," he firmly stated, stretching the word 'belong'. "He's mine."

That was it, this man was only gonna steal Regulus for his own pleasure. Yet the poor boy couldn't help but feel attracted to this mysterious masked figure. What has become of him?

"Aigh! Get yer own slave, he's ours!" The man just gave them a cold grin before revealing what was in his hands. A silvery blade that shimmered in the rain slit through the second owner's neck, splattering blood everywhere. The head landed near the young Black, where he could hear the man's last words. "No, not him," he rasped before death has reached him. The body dropped to the ground, where crimson blood spilled on the cold concrete road.

"N-No! It's- It's you! The one who wanted to buy him!" the frightened man yelled, supporting himself with an abandoned cart of flowers.

"Yeah, what if?" The emotionless act was gone, he was a bit pissed off now. Regulus concluded that he had a short temper, although he knew quite an amount of people who has a short temper. "Now hand him over. Now!"

"Or what?" he screamed, his meaty hands turning pale. He is so dead.

"You've chosen the wrong answer, I'm afraid." Regulus cowered in fear as he huddled himself with his cloak, as though as it was a shield or better; Sirius.

The so-called mysterious buyer (or kidnapper, Regulus wasn't sure) smirked, very coldly might he add. Snapping his fingers loudly enough for it to echo the cold streets, two mysterious figures appear along his side. "I warned you. Now give him, or things will go down."

"N-No! You- You are h-him! The gang led by a masked man! You are him!" The large man's eyes could pop out if it was physically possible. "G-Get out! You are a bandit, you will be arrested!"

The masked man just chuckled, cupping his chin with his hand. Regulus tried to scooted back in fear, but his legs wouldn't work. 'Damn my stupid legs!' Regulus scolded himself, almost saying it out loud. The other two figures didn't have masks, but Regulus still couldn't identify their faces. One had a muscular figure and glasses, for sure, while the other was lean and like a shrimp. However, the lean one had a blade in his hand, so Regulus knew that they were all dangerous, no matter what size they were.

The large man, however, was foolish. He started speaking rapidly, threatening to call the cops on them. Stupid, that was the only word that could describe his threats. The lean one was fast, shooting from the area he was in to behind the fat pig with a knife at his throat at an unnatural rate.

"N-No! I-I'll give you the boy, just go! Please spare me, I beg you!" The lean one just smiled evilly before hissing very loudly. "No witnesses left behind, you evil pig."

Regulus watched in horror as his head was sliced off so smoothly, like the cutting of an orange. The blood sprinkled on the cold ground, making puddles that were inches away from his pale and skinny legs.

The silver-masked man walked over to Regulus as he sat frozen, still covering himself with his cloak. His legs were still bare, as was most of his neck, so the man could easily injure him to prevent him from walking worse; not breathing. The silver masked had messy black hair, Regulus noticed. He also had a handsome shaped face, although Regulus couldn't really tell. The man gave him a warm smile, not like the cold one, and kneel down and lifted Regulus's chin to face him. "Regulus Black, I finally found you. Want to come home, dear brother?"

The man pulled down his hood and silver orbs met matching silver. Sirius Black; the masked man on the run.

* * *

 **That took forever! Okay, you got the juicy part so there. But, it's only the beginning after all. ;)**

 **Yay, so happy right now! My Intuos Manga is coming in about 5-7 business days and I can finally draw (As soon as I download Paint Tool Sai, which costs about 40 bucks for a license.)**

 **Parts w/ our (evil) headmaster Dumbledore and a lovely bit of JPSS. (The beginning is near, can't you tell?)**

— **Sherri3555**


	9. I'm Not Alone

**Hello fellow readers! I have failed to make it to my deadline~!**

 **For those who find a big discomfort for JPSS, just read the beginning part, know that James transforming to a yandere/over-protective psychopath and know that there is going to be some ball in future chapters (haven't really planned it yet). And thank you all for reviewing, especially so quick. Just wow!**

 **Thanks to my new beta for correcting my grammar and spelling: scrumptiousinternetllama! AKA Sarah-chan! 3 (Which means I get to freely use my WordPad, just like the old days!)**

 **Now for the story, my friends~!**

* * *

"I've been growing a bit concerned about this experiment lately."

Dumbledore stood proudly in his office, hands behind his back and eyes staring out of the window. It was a beautiful morning today, the sun out and not a single cloud in the sky. The breeze was warm, and everything seemed to shine by the sunlight. However, in Dumbledore's mind, it was getting cloudy.

"What do you mean, Headmaster? Isn't this what you've been wanting?" Lily Evans was with him, standing next to him with her scarlet and gold scarf flowing with her red hair. "Is there something wrong with our experiment, sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled; he had so many ideas and so little time left. "No, Miss Evans. There is nothing wrong with the experiment; I'm just a tad bit worried about the results."

"And what about the results are worrying you, sir?"

"The reactions. If they continue to turn dark at this rate, what will become of them? They'll realise sooner or later, although it will be too late but . . ."

"But what, Headmaster?" Lily's emerald eyes looked straight at his, perhaps eyeing for any weakness in him.

"I believe that Sirius Black in particular is catching on to what we are doing. I want you to make sure that this will stay between you and me only, Ms. Evans. He is a student of no high value to me, aside from the fact that he is one of our test subjects."

"But sir, why make him dark? I still don't understand what purpose this could possibly serve!"

"In due time, Lily, in due time you will know. James Potter is the heir of a very powerful and Grey family. I want to make sure that they turn Light. This dye and parchment is incredibly powerful. We are currently conducting experiments with these subjects to test out the variables and prepare them for war. They are valuable in their own way, as you can tell. Severus, youngest heir of the Prince family and very advanced in Potions. James, a star-quality student who is athletic, charismatic and well-skilled in magic. Sirius, similar to James and is also well-skilled in magic. Remus, a werewolf and very intelligent despite being accompanied by people who don't necessarily understand his partialities too well. And Regulus, heir of the Black family and the mystery of this puzzle. It's like a maze waiting to be solved, and I intend to do just that."

(What Dumbledore means by Remus "being accompanied by people who don't necessarily understand his likings too well," I don't mean that they hate his werewolf form. Just the fact that they, along with me as well, don't understand why he's always studying . . .)

"Sounds brilliant, sir." Lily wanted to roll her eyes. With all due respect, she really thought that the plan seemed ridiculous. Why must poor James get involved in this? Why not just test those vile creatures James called "friends" as well as those horrid Slytherins and leave her precious James out of it?! She really loved him, to the core . . .

"Indeed it is, Evans. Now, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Well, the thing is, James has been acting quite off lately. Staring into space, ignoring me and even going as far as having to postpone our dates. There's something wrong with him, sir. Do you think he's sick?"

"It is probably a stage, Lily. I'm sure some of those love potions you brewed shall do the trick. Now if you don't mind, I need to have some time alone with my thoughts."

"Yes sir." She quickly walked out the office, glancing at him one more time before leaving. Dumbledore sighed and walked towards his desk, opening the drawer in front of his chair. A single quill was in there, along with a bottle of ink, a single piece of parchment and a plain dice.

'I wonder what's on the dice's agenda today,' he thought, picking up the dice with his thumb and index finger. Smiling, he rolled the dice and stared at the green two.

"I guess our new subject is Severus Snape."

* * *

James was worried. His best friend came back unharmed, which was good. But he was acting strange. He seemed a bit pale and hesitant when eating his food and the discomfort was clear on his face. "Sirius? You alright? You seem tense right now, do you want to leave?"

Sirius jolted, surprised by James' voice. What was on Padfoot's mind?

"I'm alright," he replied quietly, going back to his silent trance. "It's just, something feels off."

James frowned and took a deep breath before looking away. He couldn't bear to see his best friend looking so depressed and sad looking. He also made a mental note to kill Siri's cousins. "So, what did you all talk about?"

James could feel his stare burning holes in the back of his head. "Just some crap about purity and all that shit, you know? The whole 'follow the traditions' and 'stop being so brave' stuff. Nothing worth talking about, really."

Lies, those were all lies. James knew him for four fucking years full of mischief and Quidditch; he knew almost everything about Padfoot. Or at least, what Padfoot was willing to tell.

"Padfoot, you can tell me what's wrong! I'm your best mate, right?" James whined, trying to give his best friend his puppy eyes. "R-Right?"

The sorrow in James' voice made Sirius want to cover his ears and run out of the hall; it was too much to bear. Tell him the truth and not hurt his feelings, but risk turning his back on the only family he loved. Don't tell him anything and keep the secret safe, but risk losing his best mate ever. It was one of the hardest decisions he'd had to make since he had the choice of leaving his family or staying with Regulus. "Yeah mate, you are. I'll tell you, but I'm just . . . I'm just not ready Prongs."

Sirius's eyes may have been off James, but he could sense the look of hurt on his face. Just saying, this is not a Sirius/James moment. Surprisingly, I use to ship them~! Ah, it's neutral to me now. Okay, back to the story at hand.

"O-Okay Padfoot, you can tell me anytime." That was a lie; James was going to find out for himself. Whether Siri allowed him or not! However, even in the deepest of thoughts, he could still see that lovely face from the corner of his eye.

"Hello Evans~!" he smiled flirtatiously as she passed by. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek before returning to her conversation. Ah, doesn't he just love her?

 **You really are taking your time on courting him.** Oh god, not that idiot again!

 _'You really need to get out my head, or I will send you to your grave.'_

 **Tsk tsk, you can't do that to your own head~. Blah, it doesn't matter anymore! That "Lily" darling is dangerous, you know? Why can't you see that, James? She's just luring you into her web of lies and evil!**

 _'What!? C'mon, that is such nonsense! Have you been visiting those slimy snakes, because you're acting like them!'_

 **Tsk tsk, again with the words Potter. You're quite the mud-wallower; you love her more than you should. Just wait, my lion, just wait. You'll regret not listening to me.**

 _'I'll regret nothing, you snake.'_

"Oi, James! Get up, you wanker! We're off to bed now!" Remus yelled, interrupting his thoughts. "C'mon, don't tell me I need to pick you up and carry you to the dorms!"

 **Goodbye James Potter, I'll be back soon enough. Kiss kiss~!**

 _'You can take those kisses and leave.'_

Nothing. His head was empty. ' _Yes!_ ' he mentally celebrated in his head.

He walked over and followed Remus, until he stopped halfway to the dorm when he caught a flash of red. Lily Evans was smiling, talking to one of her friends. What was her name, Alison? Andy? Amy? No, Alice! That's right, Alice!

He flashed the two a smile, causing Lily's smile to shine brighter and Alice to roll her eyes before smiling at him in a kind (platonic) way.

That was when something else caught his eye; something black, green and silver. ' _Gotcha, Sevvy~!_ '

James snickered to himself before walking to a different direction, carefully trying his best not to be suspicious. ' _I wonder what that snake is doing so late. Maybe he has some dirty secret, not like he's going to get away with it. Not with me around, Snivvy! You. Are. MINE!_ '

Now you might be wondering, WTF!? Yeah, it'll make sense in future chapters. Or not, just continue reading.

He slowly creeped in the shadows, following the small Slytherin to his dorm. Suddenly Severus stopped. James froze. "W-who's there?" Severus whispered, fright in his voice.

He only got silence as an answer as James held in his breath while slowly creeping to get a better view. "W-Who's there?" he whispers again, this time more audible. "I know you're there, n-no need to hide!"

' _Aah, but if I didn't, you'd hex me to tomorrow~!_ ' James' glasses glinted in the dim lighting of the halls, before blushing at how the cutie was going to be easier to submit than he thought. James would've been disappointed if not for the fact that his pet was way too shy~! _'So cute, so delicate! I just want to break him down to his core~'_

"I guess there's no one." Yet too gullible, touché~

Severus glanced behind him once, before speaking the password so softly that James couldn't hear it and entered the dorm. The painting closed behind him before sleep took over it. James sighed in relief before slyly returning to his dorm, careful not to get caught by the hag named Filch. Upon reaching his common room, he started to maniacally chuckle to himself. His brown eyes gleamed red and gold, with lust circling them. "Hehehe!" Having a maniacal giggling fit, he stared at the clock. "So this is what it's like to be evil, it feels so powerful. Snivellus is seriously in trouble after I'm done with him!"

Yeah, creepy, I know. Yandere James?

The laughing quieted down and James stood, frozen in shock. "What the bloody hell did I just say?!" he yelled, looking at his hands in fear. His hands were blood red. Blinking in shock, he stared at them, waiting for it to disappear. It did, but the terror was still there. "Holy shit! What the bloody hell came over me?!"

 **Sleep.**

"What? Oh god, not you!"

 **It's late. James, you should be asleep, not up all night.**

"What the fuck do you want?"

 **Sleep, James. I'm here now, sleep.**

"S-Slee-" he was cut off when a yawn came out of his mouth. "So tired, damn you . . ."

 **Quiet, child. You'll wake up soon.**

His vision was darkening; the last thing he thought of was Severus and Lily.

* * *

"Do you love me?" he asked the dark-haired boy and the red-haired girl. "Would you die for me?"

The red-haired girl looked at him in shock, before shooting him lustful look. "Of course, James dear! Why wouldn't I love you? You're my fiancée!" The dark-haired boy stared at James with lust also in his obsidian eyes. "I . . . I love you too," he shyly speaks, looking straight at James' brown eyes.

James eyed the boy in shock, while the girl stared at the smaller boy in disgust. "Ew, you disgusting low-life slut! Loving a man who is going to be married, how low can you go?"

The black haired boy just smiled deviously. "I'll just let Potter decide. Will that satisfy you, Evans?"

"Anything that has to do with you is foul, you slimy bastard!"

Lily smirked, oh so confident that she would win James. Severus just blinked, his smile turning to a small frown that looked sad. It made James want to scream; it was just too much!

"I would never love a snake like you," slithered out of James's mouth. "So be gone, you pest."

Those words certainly hurt, but they hurt the wrong person. James' eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Black orbs glared holes into James', tears dripping down and hitting the ground. "I HATE YOU, POTTER!"

And just like that, everything disappeared, leaving James alone falling down a black void. He could hear the giggles of Lily Evans and the disapproving warning of his stupid conscience.

 **I told you.**

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't wait to see your dress!"

"Me too!"

"I wonder if she has a date already."

"I'm so excited!"

 _'Ugh,'_ James scowled. _'Do they have to be so sappy about it? The ball is in fucking weeks, do you have to talk about it now?'_

James hadn't had a pleasant sleep, especially after that horrible nightmare. He felt . . . different, for sure. "Who are you guys going to ask to the ball?" James asked his friends in a fake, sweet voice. Despite having his natural chill-looking smile, his eyes clearly showed annoyance. Lucky for James, the three didn't seem to notice.

"I think I'll be fine going alone," Remus answered, not even bothering to look up from his "oh so interesting" book.

"Yeah, me too," Peter joined in. James was kind of impressed; he didn't think that Peter would actually want to be alone. Maybe this guy was finally getting used to the fact of being alone without a lover, kind of like Remus. "What about you, Sirius?"

Silence came from the black-haired man. His silver eyes looked grey, which meant he was either in deep thoughts or in a really pissed off mood. Or both, which would be really bad. "Sirius?" Peter asked again.

Blinking a few times, Sirius snapped out of his thoughts and almost whacked the book out of Remus' hands, who glared at him. "Watch it Sirius, you know how much I care for my books," he growled, before glancing at his "grey" eyes. "Are you alright, Padfoot?"

Sirius gave them all a fake smile that only James could identify. He'd know, because he was wearing it as well. "Uh, haven't asked anyone yet," he stuttered, surprising the three Marauders.

"I thought you would've been asked out multiple times," Remus tilted his head in confusion, "Is there someone who caught your eye and rejected you? 'Cause that seems highly unlikely, they all seem to have a problem standing when they're near you."

"It's nothing like that," he snapped. It was almost like he was irritated for some reason. "I-I know this probably sounds like bullshit, but . . . I'm . . . nervous to ask Re-her out."

Re-? Did her name start with R-E? Who was this mystery girl?

 _'Well, as much as I'm curious, I need to focus on something else different. Ugh, why does romance have to be so difficult!?'_

"Well, maybe we'll help you Padfoot! We'll be like the-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt the room practically freeze. Something seemed off, as if out of presence. What could it-?

 **There.** James felt an animal all of a sudden, grow within him. He could smell his prey. The smell of fruit and vanilla, with a hint of forget-me-not and berries. It was coming from a distance, a very long one, but he could smell it all the same.

Time did literally freeze for him. Everyone was in the same position; no one moved a single inch. A leaf that flew in the room was literally frozen in mid-ear. Even people who were pouring themselves some morning tea were still, the tea frozen like ice. **He's not here. Where is he?**

As if by magic, a red string started to form. It started on his right wrist, and led out of the dining hall. Time began again, and the three asked where he was going but James didn't answer. That smell was driving him insane!

"James!" Lily yelled as he passed on by. "Where are you going?" she asks, running to catch up with him. He paused for a second, snapping out of his trance. Only for a bit though. "Just going to my room, I need to fetch something for class," he lied, giving her a sweet smile.

"Oh, okay. Later!" she smiled and pecked him on the cheeks, before returning to her table to complete her meal. James sighed in relief before being taken over by the trance all over again. Following the red string, people in the great hall glanced at him confused at his actions.

"What is he doing?" a Ravenclaw whispered to another Ravenclaw.

"I don't know. Is that guy staring at the floor while walking? Won't he bump into something?"

"I-Is that James? James Potter, star Seeker?!"

James ignored these comments, even if he could hear them, (despite them being "secretive" conversations). "Wonder what he's thinking," another girl, a Hufflepuff whispered. "Probably another prank on Snivellus, that greasy git deserves it. I hope he dies soon," her friend whispered back. That comment certainly set off a trigger in James, Severus dying? By his hands? It felt so appealing last night, but not today. Still . . . he wasn't going stop following that damn smell because of some girl's comment. Although, revenge _was_ very appealing.

That so called damn smell led him to the library, where Madame Pince glanced at him with suspicion before turning around to answer a Gryffindor student's question.

"-don't you dare touch that!" James glanced up and smiled. There he was. Severus "Snivellus" Snape was sitting there, glaring at Avery and hissing about how his books were his books and were to not be touched. "I told you multiple times Avery!" he hissed, hitting the boy in the head with a rolled up piece of parchment. "Stop trying to bribe me for knowledge, you dolt!"

Avery glared at him. "Don't try to tick me Snape; I'll have you on the floor in a matter of seconds."

"Try me, Avery. Madame Pince is only a shout away, and she clearly trusts me more than you." Severus gave him his best Slytherin sneer, the sneer he would only give to James and Sirius after a prank backfired or something like that. "And I'm sure knowledge should be earned by yourself, not because you bribed someone to teach you."

Angered, Avery stormed out of the library, not even bothering to sneer or make a snide remark at James (which meant more time for him to "torment" Snivellus).

Severus sighed and sat back down, returning from his "punishing someone for being stupid" mode to his "just a regular bookworm" mode. James never did notice that Severus was indeed a person with mood-swings. He had all sorts of emotions towards certain people, like the aggressiveness when angered/bribed by Avery. Or the gentleness he use to give to Lily before turning mysteriously aggressive to her, yet still managing to keep a passive mood in the air. Or (James's favourite) the mood that always hangs in the air whenever he and Padfoot engage in battle with him; killer mode. Aggressive, cute and mysterious; count James in!

James, being an expert in sneaking, decided to use his tactic of silent steps thanks to something he learned from Remus. Lightly press your foot on the ground and slowly let pressure lay on that foot before swiftly taking another light step, always works! He took this step to get close enough to him.

"Se-" Single steps. "Ver-" Wider and louder steps this time. "Us~!" He said, wrapping his hands around Severus' neck in a friendly matter. Severus practically jumped eighty feet in the air. "P-Potter!" he whispered-yelled, blushing pink in embarrassment. "You twat! Get your hands off me immediately!"

(That "Se-Ver-Us!" thing belongs to Mayu, creator of The World and The World 2 [JPSS doujinshis]. Love her doujinshis!)

"Aww, but you're adorable when you blush." Giving Severus a wink and an innocent smile, James started getting cocky and actually thought he'd win Snape. Really, that would take more than a few compliments.

"Potter, this isn't some joke! Get your bloody hands off me!"

"Well, you aren't denying my compliment~!"

"You little- I am not 'adorable', you half-wit! Get your bloody hands off me this instant!"

"No snitching?" James asked oh so innocently, batting his eyelash for effect. Severus just snorted in response. "I would rather die than be seen with you acting like you're a rabbit in heat, now fucking get away from me. Don't want grease all over you, now do you?"

 _'Aww, so little self-confidence! Well, I'm not going anywhere,'_ James doted. "No thank you, it'll be worth the 'grease'."

"Get. Off. Me." James was surprised when a wand was pointed at his face, however he wasn't worried. "Now, what was it you saying that Madam Pince was only a shout away?"

(Cue the fog horns!)

"Y-You little sneak! But . . ." he hissed before pausing to sneer, "You'll have to scream before you get knocked out, and there are only so few chances. And most likely impossible with a silencing charm, oh dear Seeker."

"And?" Unimpressed, James (w/ his speed from Quidditch) flicked the wand out of Severus's hand. It bounced off of a bookshelf and landed two meters behind James. "Can't we just play nice, Severus?"

"D-Don't call me that!"

"Isn't it your name?" James questioned, nuzzling his chin into Sev's hair. Even though it wasn't greasy, it was certainly messy. Bed-hair, he knew the feeling. "Why don't you like your name?"

Severus's calculating eyes glared at James, menacingly declaring war (again) on the Gryffindor. "Shut it, you impulsive creep! Now leave me alone!"

Silence hung between the two as James refused to move and Severus refused to show fear. Seriously, _what was going on_ in the Seeker's head!?

"Are you going to the ball?" James suddenly asked. It was the first thing that popped into his head. "You know, with someone or are you going alone?"

Severus certainly didn't expect that, due to the gleam that crossed his eyes. It may have only been a second, but even the stupidest person in the world could tell that Severus Snape had literally just showed innocence and let his guard down. And that so called world was burning to ashes. James suddenly felt the natural urge to duck at the thought of a "good" Snape. Before, if that thought ever occurred, it would be the end of the world.

In fact, he still thinks like that.

Severus scoffed. "What a stupid question," he frowned. "Of course not, Potter. I rather value my time with something _useful_ , not waste it on something stupid."

"Stupid? What's _stupid_ about a ball? Everyone is going! Finding true love, making out and s- _other stuff_."

"Other stuff?! Y-You mean _that_?! Are you crazy?! That's- you're _underage_ for Merlin's sake, moron!" he scolded, which made James want to dote over him like a cute puppy and hex the shit out of him at the same time. "Don't you dare give me that nasty look, Potter!"

Like an innocent puppy, James gave him his cutest puppy eyes, knowing the exact angle to lean so the light shined in his eyes. "But Sevvy, why would someone like **moi** ever do something so dirty?" James swept his hair in an attractive way for (over-exaggerated) effect.

"You probably slept with more than half of the females in our year. I bet you've even slept with L-Evans."

Blushing at the memories of those girls, he felt a bit betrayed. "I'll have you know that I'm not like that," he growled naturally, he would've killed him by now! "Besides, my tolerance for you is beyond anything you'll ever come up with."

Silence answered James, which quite irritated the Gryffindor. The two eyes just met, staring. Hazel eyes full of mischief and lust sparkled, while black orbs stared blankly with an unreadable calculating vibe. They kept up this silent "communication" and James felt like he could get lost trying to read those damn eyes!

Something! A reaction! A yell! Heck, just one word! James never felt such a seething pain of irritation and desire; it just hit him like a brick!

Severus hissed harshly, black eyes flooding with rage. "Get out, Potter," he blurted out, something finally said," You have no idea how long I've been tolerating you. It's beyond me how you and the idiot have yet to make me actually jump off the Astronomy tower and-"

Severus's eyes widened as warm lips met his cold ones, a tongue shoving in his mouth as he felt dizzy all of a sudden. His. Fucking. Rival. Kissing him right now, against shelves of books, ridiculously easy to be overheard or seen! Or even worse, both!

Severus snapped out of it faster than James anticipated, but he was ready. Severus tried to pry away from the Quidditch player's arms, but it was useless. The prat had him tight in his arms, the nerve of him!

The stupid kiss was intentionally shorter than James wanted, but it lasted enough for the two of them to lose a lot of air. Mainly because James was shoving his tongue down Sev's throat while the other was "dying."

"Eh? Is Severus a virgin? No wonder he's so flustered about a little kiss," James teased, playing with strands of the ebony-haired boy. "Then again, I was almost expecting this. After all, you do have the attitude of a raging Lily Evans. The only difference is that you do it more often, and she flaunts it better. Don't try being a copy-cat, Severus!"

' _Fuck you Potter_ ,' his enemy's eyes seemed to glint, but Severus's mouth was frowning. If other girls were kissed by him, they'd freak out and blush like a school girl (then again, they _are_ school girls). If he did the same to Lily before she started dating and kissing back, he'd probably get smacked in the face and tied up to the Whomping Willow. Severus was apparently a different case, although he still had that blush. _'I love you!'_ his hazel eyes glinted back, giving off a charming sparkle.

Don't ask me how you can communicate through eyes, it could be possible.

"Get off," he finally says, shoving James off of him and grabbing his wand and his books. "I'm out. Don't even think that this changes anything, Potter. I still hate you, and if you ever do that again, I'll personally kill you."

 **Aw, man were we close! You got a kiss and everything, but he's just too shy for a relationship!**

'I think he wants to kill me now.'

 **Really? No, you kidding! (*Sarcasm*) But he knows now, so what could ever happen? Oh, maybe a lovely relationship? Or perhaps a damsel-in-distress story, where you save him from the dark side?**

'As if he would like me like that after I fucking screwed up! I need some butterbeer . . .'

 **Fine by me. Don't get too drunk, James!**

"I won't," James said to no one in particular as he headed off to get his invisible cape, not bothering to attend class to find out the time for his detention.

* * *

 **I made this a lot longer than I anticipated. My freaking scroll bar in WordPad is so small! Like, really tiny! Sorry Sarah-chan!**

 **Oh, and creepy Yandere!James~! Um, yeah, you know what the happens when you have a Yandere (James) and another Yandere (Lily) in a relationship? Answer: Death.**

 **Next Chapter: Continuation of Chapter 8's Story (More SBRB for all you Sirius/Regulus lovers!) This chapter will take a long time to make since I'm gonna edit some chapters and revise them to fit the plotline and I'm trying to avoid the "totally girly uke" this time. I'll try my best to make them look humanly possible. Oh, and school too~!**

— **Sherri3555**

 **A/N: I'm open to some suggestions of what to do with the plot, since I literally just make it up on the spot and go with it. (When I'm making the plot, not the chapter!)**


	10. Researching

**Hello again. I see that you've noticed how long I haven't updated this.**

 **Spring Break is here, so yeah...I'm gonna try to have Chapter 11 up by the end of my Spring Break, but it is going to take a long time to write. I just wanted to note here; updates won't be as frequent as I'd like them to be. Hell, the next update might be in May!**

* * *

"Tell me we're done for today, please?"

Andromeda and Narcissa groaned as Sirius once again asked—well, more whined—if they were done yet. They were lucky that they cast a silencing charm around them. They could talk as loudly as they could, but Andromeda had a slight worry that Sirius's loud voice would penetrate through the charm and blow their cover.

"Stop whining and be serious!" Andromeda scolded.

"But I am Sirius!"

"That's not what I meant," Andromeda replied coolly. Narcissa and Andromeda were going through some Hogwarts potion books, Sirius was looking through any information in Dark Arts books he had snatched from the Restricted Area, whilst Regulus was currently making sure Sirius was doing his job and not falling asleep.

"Well, while you two were goofing around, I found something interesting," Narcissa flipped the book around so they could see the open page. Sirius stared at the page, bored, having no interest in anything related to Potions.

"'The Calemalum drug causes corruption for the person who is somehow drugged by it. It affects your soul and mind, slowly, finding any essence of inner-shadows. Once it does it reveals it to the mind, causing the person under the influence of the drug to behave and think differently. The more it is consumed, the more it reveals your worst side; a side of darkness. It can only affect pure-bloods, and if brewed in a special way, half-bloods and muggle borns as well. The effects of this drug vary depending on the person. There are only three known effects. One of the effects is that the drug controls the person at random moments. The person will feel dizzy and lose all control of their body. The drug infects their brain and poisons the mind, causing the person to do things that they would never normally do. Their actions depend on what the person finds wrong and immoral. The person will not have any memories of their actions when the drug infects their mind temporarily and will be oblivious. The drug does not go away. It will constantly attack the brain at random times,'" Regulus read aloud. Sirius had to admit, he'd rather listen to Regulus speaking than a teacher when chatting about boring stuff. His voice was relaxing and a bit high if you listened carefully.

"That explains something," Sirius muttered, remembering the conflict he'd had with the rest of the Marauders.

 _'But is this from You-Know-Who?'_ Sirius wondered. _'Even so, why would he want to poison a blood-traitor? Unless he wants to poison me specifically, because he wants the Black family to remain loyal. But he already has allies and followers, so why is he targeting me? There are plenty of blood-traitors out there that could easily be poisoned and manipulated.'_

 **Isn't that a pity?**

Sirius clenched his teeth. That damned voice again!

 **I'm not just a voice, you know. I'm helping you.**

 _'Help me, my ass,'_ Sirius thought. The voice didn't respond.

"But what about Regulus?" Narcissa questioned. "He didn't act like that at all, and he still remembers what he did."

Andromeda scanned through the book before her eyes locked on a paragraph, just on the bottom of the page. "If brewed incorrectly, it can be turned into similar potions. For example, if you stir anti-clockwise rather than clock-wise, you will have a result of a Lagneia potion, which is a lust potion."

"But why would someone want Regulus to drink some lust potion?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"That's what I'd like to know as well," Andromeda pondered. The Black family stayed silent, very deep in thought, until they heard Bellatrix walking over with a bunch of scrolls in her hands.

"Careful there," Bellatrix warned when Regulus reached out for one of the scrolls. "These are letters from ages ago, who knows how fragile they can be."

Regulus nodded and opened the scroll. Sirius peered over his brother's shoulder to look at the letter. It was more of a picture, really, with the entire Black family tree. Not surprisingly, Andromeda was nowhere to be located.

"Guys, you should look at this," Sirius announced. Regulus placed the parchment on the table for everyone to see. Bellatrix informed them that some of their relatives were famous potion makers, and suggested that there could perhaps be more information about what they were searching for in the Black family archive.

"Well, we already have some information," Narcissa pointed to the book they were previously reading. "But I'm not sure if it's totally reliable and accurate, which is why we should probably go through some of the archives."

Sirius could only imagine what his mother would say if he were to wander into the archives, one of the forbidden rooms that not even Regulus was allowed to enter. "Sirius Black, I will kill you if you touch a single piece of parchment in that room!" She would scream.

He made a mental note to enter that room when he went back to that retched place.

Bellatrix skimmed through the book Narcissa pointed at. "Lagneia potion, eh?"

"But if it has a similar recipe, then the potions must have some similar properties," Sirius muttered. "Hey, would this potion only affect people with a dark side or something?"

"Pfff!" Bellatrix started to cackle. "Sirius, you didn't even try reading, did you?"

Sirius blushed and shook his head. To be honest, he was too hypnotized by the sound of Regulus' voice to bother interpreting what he was actually saying.

"Well, it can affect anyone," Bellatrix stated. "It makes someone lustful for someone they love, whether platonically or romantically. Of course, it's a strong potion and icky-little Regulus can't handle something so powerful."

Regulus blushed and started to protest as everyone else laughed.

Just as Sirius was calming down from his laughter, he noticed something odd.

Time had stopped—quite literally.

The Black sisters had their mouths open, like they were still laughing. Regulus was still blushing, his mouth positioned in a pout.

He looked ravishing, to be honest.

Sirius couldn't help but take in the sight of his brother. His thin figure that would make girls envious, that sparkle he always had in his eyes, and that innocent look he always wore around the people he loved, (like Sirius, even if Regulus didn't realize it), was absolutely adorable. But that was just his looks. His personality was to die for. He was a bit bubbly for his age. Whenever he was happy Sirius could sense his emotions. Even if he was really upset, Regulus fought through his emotions and knew that they couldn't get in the way of his success. It was so wrong, but it felt so right!

Absorbed in Regulus' looks, Sirius didn't notice the long strand of a slightly transparent ribbon that wrapped around his wrist and grew until it was about to reach Regulus' wrist.

 **Perfect. This is all going extremely well. You'll be mine, Regulus Black, whether you want it or not.**

* * *

James tossed and turned in his own bed, but he wasn't awake.

There was no way he could ever get a perfect, dreamless sleep, especially after that nightmare he had. It was the same one every time, always ending in the same way. The red-haired person would always laugh at the raven-haired one and James would always plummet into a black hole.

But tonight was different.

It wasn't like he was having a pleasant dream, because he really wasn't. But tonight, that nightmare decided to leave temporarily, and left James with another dream.

A dream of advice.

* * *

 _ **'Get him, get him, get him.'**_

 _James was in an empty black void, on his knees. His hands were covering his ears, attempting to block out the noise. Unfortunately, the noise did not leave. It felt like it wasn't only coming from above the empty void that James was trapped in, but from his own fucking head too!_

 _ **'Get him, get him, get him.'**_

 _'Get who?' James thought, but he knew the answer. What did these voices want with Severus?_

 _ **'Get him, get him, get him.'**_

 _"James, listen to me!" a voice yelled. It sounded so familiar, like..._

 _James's closed eyes snapped open and came face-to-face with Remus and Sirius with big grins on their faces._

 _"Well, mate?" Sirius said eagerly. "Are you going to listen?"_

 _"L-Listen?"_

 _Remus rolled his golden eyes and opened his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth. "Duh, your soulmate! James, you need to retrieve him quickly."_

 _James was completely confused. "W-What—wait, retrieve S-Sev-Snape? Why?"_

 _ **'Get him, get him, get him.'** The voices continued to chant, but they were starting to get louder. James resisted the urge to cover his ears again—he knew that it wouldn't do any good._

 _Remus and Sirius shared a mysterious glance and frowned. Sirius decided that he would be the one to tell James._

 _"We need to run away from Hogwarts."_

* * *

 **I haven't written this story in so long; I had to reread the story to remember what I did do and what I didn't do. XD**

 **Sorry that this was a lot shorter than you'd expect, but I want to get to work on the juicy stuff really quickly.**

 **—Sherri3555**


	11. Sensation Of Regulus

**I'd like to thank Lia for reminding me to stop slacking off and write Chapter 11. Otherwise, I wouldn't have updated in, like, two years. I'm gonna try to update every Friday on this story and I have no excuse (because school doesn't start till September and I have no life).**

 **All grammar mistakes are mine, and any sentences with proper grammar/spelling was corrected by my beta, Sarah (cause we all know that I'm a lazy bum :D).**

* * *

Sirius couldn't tell if this was reality or if it was just another wet dream. Either way, it still felt like heaven.

The Black family had once again reunited in the library; they were deep in the Restricted Area and were surrounded by books.

"Shush, nobody needs to know that we're here," Bellatrix whispered as she cast a charm around them.

The majority of the books were on the subject of Potions and the Dark Arts. It was rather ironic that Sirius Black, the Gryffindor player and rebellious heir of the Black family, was reading a book about the Dark Arts for the sake of the family he hated.

However, Sirius justified it in his mind as being for his own sake, not for his family.

He and Bellatrix were attempting to read books that could possibly contain information about the Calemalum drug—though it was awfully hard to pay attention when neither Black liked Potions at all. Narcissa and Andromeda were also helping by reading the books—trying to help that was. It was difficult to see how they were assisting when they were just another distraction, what with Sirius having to remind them to concentrate every two seconds.

"Oh, Merlin's balls, stop complaining about how 'boring' or 'useless' these books are!" admonished Narcissa with an ugly scowl marring her usually elegant face. Both Sirius and Bellatrix looked up from their books to stick their tongue out at the blonde. Narcissa only rolled her eyes and looked up with her nose in the air, a gesture that she didn't care about their childish actions.

"It isn't my fault that Potions is the most boring subject I've ever come across," Sirius retorted. He flipped to another page, although he had a feeling that he was unlikely to read it. "Where's Regulus anyway? I thought he was supposed to be here."

Bellatrix closed her book and placed it next to her. The expression on her face changed to a slightly irritated look. "Your royal arse was taking too long so he decided to get a drink from the kitchens and bring us some food."

"Does he have to take this long?"

"Sirius, he left less than ten minutes ago!" Andromeda snapped. "In fact, you've only been here for about five minutes and you already seem to have given up!"

"Whoa, no need to get so frustrated, Andy." Sirius raised his hands, and he hoped she would read the gesture as surrender.

Andromeda sighed. "Well, it's just hard, you git. You know what we're going through. You're lucky to be a Gryffindor, with your freedom and your weird friends. We, on the other hand, have the 'slimy snakes'."

Sirius tilted his head with a sympathetic frown replacing his usually cocky smirk. "Yeah..." he mumbled and returned to his book without another sound.

"Look, Sirius, I'm sorry if that came out harshly—" Andromeda started to apologize.

"I understand," he answered, not looking up.

Though he was silent, his mind was going into overdrive.

 _'Am I really bad for not realizing how much of a hard time they're having? Do I really understand my family? The insane Bellatrix, the fancy Narcissa and the rebellious Andromeda? My own brother? Why do I feel so terrible, when I should feel glad that I have Gryffindors on my side?'_

"H—Hey guys," a slurred voice chimed in, interrupting Sirius' thoughts.

"Regulus? What happened to you?" Narcissa asked as she rushed over to place a hand on Regulus' shoulder. Sirius watched as his brother stumbled, and stood up. He reached out and grabbed Regulus as he almost collapsed.

"I feel a bit weird...the elves gave me a cup of pumpkin juice, but they didn't give me anything else," Regulus said. "Sorry I couldn't get you guys some food..."

"Don't be!" Bellatrix walked over and patted Regulus on the back. "You've clearly been tricked; you look fucking drunk!"

"I think someone drugged him again," Narcissa stated, biting her lower lip. That was a sure sign that she was anxious.

Regulus clung onto Sirius and rubbed his head into the Gryffindor's chest. Sirius placed his arm gently on the back of his brother's neck and smiled. "Eh, not to sound heartless or anything, but I sort of like him this way. He finally likes me for once..."

Andromeda slapped her own forehead and shook her head whilst Bellatrix gently punched Sirius in the shoulder.

"But seriously, why would anyone drug him the most?" Narcissa asked. "Out of all of us, why him and why now? And more importantly, why make him fall into a drunk-like state?"

Bellatrix looked at Narcissa with confusion clear in her eyes. "Maybe it's because he's kind of… weak? And he was in the kitchens on his own. Somebody must have drugged the drink right before the elves handed it to him."

"Well..."

Andromeda clapped her hands together with a stern look on her face. "Look guys, there are a huge amount of possibilities but we should worry about Regulus instead of his, uh, 'friend'."

The blonde and the ebony-haired girl nodded reluctantly. They still wanted to figure out who the culprit was. The Dark Lord had most likely sent a loyal servant of his to poison them, but there was very little evidence. From what they had heard, only the Dark Lord knew the identities of the Death Eaters. Although there were likely candidates, they couldn't walk up to a random suspect and claim that they were attempting to poison them. That would cause a blood war, which would definitely put the Black family in a pickle.

The Blacks stayed silent. The sisters returned to their books, with a more willing Bellatrix, and Sirius had tried to do the same thing and pretended to read another Potions book, but he couldn't help but stare at Regulus' sleeping body. They had decided to charm him to sleep, hoping that sleeping off the drug was possible. Though that was unlikely to happen, it also greatly reduced the possibility of him hurting himself stumbling around, under the influence of the drug.

 _'So lovely…'_ Sirius shook his head to clear the thoughts. The forbidden thoughts should not have been there in the first place, never mind now, when there were much more important things to think about.

Narcissa slammed her book close, effectively drawing the attention of her sisters and Sirius. "I've been thinking and I've come up with a theory," she announced.

"What theory?" asked Bellatrix as she sat on the table, her legs resting on a chair and her arms crossed.

"What if whoever is drugging us isn't the Dark Lord?" Narcissa asked; her tone was nervous. Nobody answered, knowing that she was going to continue. "I mean, think about it. The elves work in the kitchen full-time, there's no chance that somebody could have slipped something in a drink without getting caught. A teacher has no chance because the elves know that only Dumbledore can change anything in the menu, unless they have a signed piece of parchment from Dumbledore—there's no way a teacher can forge a signature because elves can sense if a signature is real or not. I know that it sounds crazy, but just—just think about it."

The other Blacks stared at each other and hesitantly nodded. It made sense, despite seeming so far-fetched.

"There is a chance that Dumbledore could have been scammed," Sirius started to say but faltered. What if Narcissa was right? Why would Dumbledore do something like this? Wasn't the Dark Lord the evil one and Dumbledore the hero?

* * *

The Black sisters had shooed Sirius away and told him to take Regulus to Madam Pomfrey. As much as Sirius liked Regulus not glaring or sneering at him for once, he knew that Regulus would hate him if he dared to do the dirty things he wanted to do.

Sirius was about to turn the corner when Regulus grabbed his arm and dragged him into a niche in the stone wall.

"Hey! What are you—"

Sirius swore that he almost choked on his own spit when he stared directly at Regulus' face. Sweat glistened on the Slytherin's face, and his silver eyes were filled with a lust that made a flush travel up Sirius' face.

"Regulus," Sirius began to say, only to be interrupted by a firm tug on his pants. He groaned in bliss as Regulus' fingers poked at his erection. When had he gotten hard?

 _'No, this isn't right! He doesn't know what he's doing.'_ Sirius seized Regulus' wrist. "Regulus, we have to stop. You don't know what you're doing! You're being controlled by that damn dru—"

"Please," Regulus pleaded. "Just—just let me try something."

Sirius started panting as the air around him suddenly grew hotter. Or maybe that was just him, as his heart seemed to be beating ten times faster than before.

"Okay," he said, giving in. Because if Regulus was willing to do it, then that meant that it would be his fault, not Sirius'. So Regulus couldn't blame him...

 _'Unless he blames me for not stopping him.'_ Sirius frowned but his expression quickly changed as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He hadn't realized when Regulus had managed to unzip his pants and gotten on his knees… he did notice when he had licked the hard cock, which had been yearning to be freed from his pants.

"R—Regulus, this is—this isn't good, you're only tw—twelve," Sirius protested before moaning. Regulus wasn't holding back anymore as he gratefully took the whole cock in his hungry mouth and slowly bobbed his head up and down.

Sirius' cock wasn't humongous or anything—after all, he was only thirteen. However, considering Regulus was twelve and most likely a virgin, his cock must have been the largest one he had ever seen—unless Regulus' was bigger… The thought caused another moan to rise from the back of his throat.

Regulus' tongue told a different story as he licked the tip of the head, also licking the pre-cum off, all the way to the base. Sirius could feel Regulus' hot and shallow breath against his skin.

"D—Damn, how the hell did y—you learn how to give a man a blowjob?" Sirius asked; his voice was a bit strained from the pleasure.

Regulus tilted his head so that his older brother could see his eyes and winked, which made Sirius smirk.

 _'Naughty and mysteriously talented, I can totally dig that.'_

"H-Hey, I'm-I'm close," Sirius warned between his pants. Regulus deep-throated the cock twice before moving his head back as Sirius came all over Regulus' face. Thankfully, none landed on his hair, but some of the cum dripped down to Regulus' shirt.

Regulus smiled sweetly and licked some of liquid on his face. "That was fun, Sirius."

Sirius' face was so red from the blowjob that his neck was starting to grow red. He took his wand out of his back pocket and cleaned the cum off of Regulus' face. He quickly zipped up his pants and sighed. _'How did I ever get into this mess?'_ Sirius thought as he wrapped an arm around Regulus' shoulder.

"Hey Sirius..."

"Yeah?"

"You know, you're the first man I've ever sucked."

Sirius' blush only deepened.

* * *

 **A lesson to everyone that Severus Snape has also taught—in war, realistically, there is no "good" or "bad". We're just taught what people on one specific side thought of the thing they're fighting for/against. For instance, the Revolutionary War. Americans are taught to believe that the British were bad, when in reality, the British were simple running as a country. Taxes were placed because they were shipping overseas to give the Americans supplies. High taxes were placed because the UK was recovering from a war with France.**

 **Welcome to history lessons with Sherri, who doesn't have a single degree and hates history classes (it's a mystery why I remember this stuff). :D**

 **—Sherri3555**


End file.
